Keychain
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: AU: Lelouch and friends, university, New York City. Sex, drugs and rock and roll! Alternate universe, LelouchxSuzaku among other pairings, lemon, lime, drugs, alcohol, parties, awesomeness.
1. Ghosts and Stuff

**What's up what's uppppp?**

So yeah. I told myself I wasn't going to do anymore legit multichapter fics, but... my friends and I got into an in-depth discussion in which we decided Lelouch is a drug addict, and well... here we are. Blame them.

I like to think of this as a series of vignettes that are all connected, but each could also stand on its own. Think, UK Skins. Except, in New York, because I live there and it's easy to write about.I guess I should also mention the school in this is based on my university. If you can guess it, you're awesome and we should be friends.

I realize the chapters are long, but I promise they're worth it. So yeah, that being said, feel free to put this on alert! I'll definitely update.

I'd also like to thank my dear friend and technical advisor, the CC to my Lelouch. She's fabulous!

Anyway... um... enjoy? If I think of more to say I'll do so in later chapters. Damn this thing is long LOL.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass and the only profit from this is my own amusement. Believe me, you'd know if I owned Code Geass. Oh you'd know. I also have no rights to the song Ghosts n Stuff by Deadmau5, I just like it. ALSO don't start smoking or using or drinking because Lelouch and his friends make it look cool.**

* * *

><p>MTA: NEW YORK CITY TRANSIT<p>

INURED PERSON

ON JANUARY 12, 2021 A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT WAS KILED BY A 5 TRAIN AT APPROXIMATELY 4:05 AM.

IF YOU HAVE INFORMATION, PLEASE-

"If this were a TV show or movie that person's ghost would start haunting this train station and killing people."

"No no, other people would start dying mysteriously in the same way, and then we'd find out it was all part of some epic conspiracy."

"If this were an anime we'd have been complaining about how weird or boring this town is in the scene before this, and then we'd see this and the plot would start to move. Wow we suck, don't we?"

"You suck, you started this conversation."

"Tch, fuck you. Come on, we're in everyone's way."

Without giving the poster, or the unfortunate high school student, a second thought, two college students ascended the stairs from the train platform up to the main station. It was crowded with morning commuters all rushing to make their transfers to other trains. The two waded their way through the crowd, dodging potential collisions. The sounds of people talking loudly to each other, muttering angrily to themselves and humming quietly to the music on their MP3 players pressed against them. Neither of the spoke until they pushed through the turnstiles, climbed the stairs on the other side and exited the station.

Union Square looked bright and cheerful in the blaze of wintery sunlight, even though it was freezing. One of the students, a pretty young woman with pink hair and sharp, blue eyes, inhaled deeply. The cool air felt good after being underground in the unnatural heat of the subway. Looking around, she noticed artists and political activists setting up stalls to sell their wares. '_You've got to give them credit_,' she thought, '_sitting out here for so long_…' She heard the click of a lighter and turned to see her friend lighting a cigarette. "Classy," she said disdainfully. He grinned and took a long drag.

"All day," he replied, smirking. "Let's go, we have class in twenty minutes." They headed out of Union Square along 14th St., still dodging commuters and occasionally spotting people they knew.

"Where's CC?" The young woman suddenly asked. Her friend took another long drag before answering.

"Home, she doesn't have classes on Mondays."

"…Bitch."

* * *

><p>Across town another college student was leaving his apartment, pulling on the door to make sure it was locked. He walked down the five flights of stairs to the first floor: his apartment building had no elevator, but he liked it better that way. He walked out the front door of his building and headed west along 10th St. toward 2nd Avenue. It was rather a long walk, but, like his walk up building, he liked it better that way. He was nervous, but excited; today was his first day at his new school. He checked his phone. He had plenty of time, but sped up anyway. The crisp winter air felt good on his eager face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Finish your cancer so we can go inside, it's cold!" The girl with pink hair demanded of her friend.<p>

"All right, all right." He inhaled deeply from the now stunted cigarette, threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"HEY!" A voice echoed loudly from behind them and they turned sharply. Two young women were running up to them, one, the blonde who had called out to them, was waving. "How was your break?" She asked them with a wink.

"Eh, it was," replied the boy, brushing his black hair out of his eyes.

"Hmmmm," the blonde nodded in agreement. "Are you coming to my party tonight?" Everyone laughed.

"It's the first day of the semester and you're having a party? Really Milly?" Milly flashed them a peace sign.

"Of course! To lament the end of our winter break and begin hating this semester too!" The girl with pink hair sighed heavily.

"Sure," replied the boy, apparently easily convinced. "Who else is going?"

"I-I'm going!" The other young woman suddenly spoke from behind Milly's back.

"Shirley's going," Milly continued, nodding to her, "you're going, Kallen's going," Milly stared her right in her sharp blue eyes as if daring her to refuse, "everyone's going! And feel free to bring dates!" Milly's eyes darted to Shirley, but Kallen interjected.

"Ugh let's go, we have class." Milly pouted her lips.

"Sure sure. Where's CC?" She asked the boy.

"Home, she doesn't have classes today."

"I hate her! But now she has no excuse no to come to my party!"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later the other boy had made it to school. He pushed through a crowd of people smoking in front of the building and, after looking around for a few seconds, spotted the elevators. Students were already clustered around them, chatting excitedly and waving to friends. He consulted the schedule he'd put into his phone. Room 407. He looked up again to see one of the elevators had arrived. He also noticed a tall, slender boy waving good-bye to a girl with pink hair. He turned slightly so his face was visible: he had black hair, fine features, pale skin and intense purple eyes. He looked thoroughly bored by all of this, he thought. Realizing the elevator was closing, he ran over and slipped inside just in time. Someone had already pressed the 4 button. The boy was now gazing disinterestedly at his phone. He had curiously long fingers…<p>

The elevator reached the fourth floor and, being the last person to enter the elevator, he was the first to leave it. He quickly located room 407 and found himself in a lecture hall already full of students. As he was looking around for a seat he noticed the dark haired boy from the elevator had strode past him and headed for a seat in the back row. The seat next to him was open, and he immediately moved to take it. The boy was staring blankly at his phone again, but looked up as he sat down and, without him noticing, gave him a quick once-over. Satisfied, he asked, "Are you here for the Socialism in the Twenty-first Century lecture?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am."

"Good, I'm in the right place then."

"Oh, well I wouldn't be so sure, I just transferred here," he replied with an apologetic smile, holding his hands up.

"Really? From where?"

"Temple University, in Tokyo." Purple eyes widened for a second and then narrowed in obvious intrigue.

"Really? Why-" Suddenly a woman in her mid-thirties entered the room and slammed the door loudly behind her. She grinned.

"Now I've got your attention!" She walked brusquely down the aisle up to the stage in front of the room, where a computer and projector screen were mounted. "Sorry I'm late, the 1 train was slow, of course. Anyway," she cleared her throat. "Is everyone here for Socialism in the Twenty-first Century?" There was a collective murmur of "yes" and "mmhmm" and "yup" from the crowd. "Excellent. I'm going to take role today, just so I have some idea who was here, but the rest of the semester I really don't care, just keep in mind without class notes you won't do well on the exams, so…" Everyone laughed, except the boy next to him.

"Is she serious?"

"Yes definitely. I love this professor, she doesn't fuck around."

"I see…" She began calling people's names, and every student stood up to make him or herself known. Finally,

"Kururugi, Suzaku, am I saying that right?" She asked. He stood up, the eager look back on his face.

"Yes, perfectly," he said with an appreciative smile. Several women in the audience eyed Suzaku with interest, until,

"Lamperouge, Lelouch?" The dark haired boy stood up.

"I see you," she said with a smile, and he sat down. Suzaku noticed women eyeing Lelouch too, but didn't have time to dwell on this.

"So why'd you transfer here?" Lelouch asked him quietly so as not to disturb role call. Suzaku shrugged.

"I wanted something new, and I love New York. I used to come here with my father when I was younger. He's a diplomat, so I went everywhere as a kid, oh, I'm sorry have I said too much?" Suzaku suddenly felt awkward, but it didn't last long.

"No, no, not at all. A diplomat, that's cool. It sounds like my dad except, you know, interesting… You're from Tokyo originally?" Relieved, Suzaku replied,

"I was born there, but I've lived all over Japan."

"I'm jealous." Suzaku shrugged and began to respond when-

"All right that's everyone! So… socialism!" The lecture passed quickly, the material was interesting and Lelouch and Suzaku would exchange amused looks every time their professor made a rude comment about political ideology with which she didn't agree. As soon as class began, it seemed, she was telling them their readings for the following class would be posted online as soon as possible and to get out of the hall. Lelouch and Suzaku stood up and slowly collected their things.

"Do you have class after this?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, um," Suzaku consulted his phone again. "Foucault and Biopower."

"I took that class last year," Lelouch replied approvingly.

"Was it good?" Suzaku asked curiously.

"So good." They both smiled at each other for a second. "Did you declare a major yet?"

"That's good. Yeah, I'm a philosophy major." Lelouch suddenly eyed him suspiciously and withdrew from him slightly. Worried he'd done something wrong, Suzaku's eyes widened.

"You're not going to turn out to be a pretentious asshole, right?" Lelouch asked jokingly. Suzaku laughed.

"Nah, don't worry. I think the material is interesting, and there's a lot to be said for it, but most people don't think so, so I only say what it is if you want me to." Although Lelouch had clearly been joking, his face seemed to snap into approval.

"Maybe you could, sometime." A sudden warmth seemed to be rising between them and they smiled at each other again. To avoid any tension more so than getting to their next classes on time, they walked out of their back row and out the door of their lecture hall toward the elevators. "Listen," Lelouch asked suddenly, and Suzaku turned. "Do you want to come to a party tonight?"

"Really?" Suzaku asked, slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, my friend Milly's having a 'fuck this semester' party, and she said to bring people. Do you want to go?" Surprised, but pleased, Suzaku nodded.

"I'd love to, thank you." Lelouch smiled in a satisfied sort of way.

"Cool, give me your phone number and I'll text you times and addresses and such."

"Sure." Lelouch added a NEW CONTACT to his phone and handed it to Suzaku, who put his name and number in the phone and returned it. "Um, I've got to get to class, I guess."

"Yeah, me too, I'll text you." The warmth was back.

"See you later!" Suzaku headed down another hallway and Lelouch pressed the down button for the elevator. He still had a few minutes for cigarette before class, so he got off the elevator and headed towards the doors, when-

"LELOUCH."

"Oh Jesus…" He suddenly felt something massive collide with the side of his body, nearly knocking him over.

"What the fuck, you sexy motherfucker, how have I not seen you yet today?"

"You saw me this morning, Mao, you were just too fucked up to remember."

"Oh…" Seeming satisfied, Mao let go of Lelouch and surveyed him. "Where are you going?"

"To smoke, come with me."

"Yeah yeah yeah." They walked outside to the front of the school building and lit up, trying to avoid their fellow students. "Where's CC?" Asked Mao eagerly.

"Probably sleeping, she doesn't have classes today." Mao took a long drag from his cigarette, looking thoroughly disappointed. Lelouch nodded sympathetically and changed the subject. "Are you going to Milly's party?" Mao grinned broadly.

"Of course, and I'm bringing supplies."

"Oh?"

"I went glass shopping over the weekend, I got a new piece, thing is fucking three feet high!" Lelouch smirked.

"How did you get that past dorm security?" Mao laughed contemptuously.

"I had some art student carry it inside his giant art supply bag, you know the ones they carry on their backs that are fucking huge?" Lelouch nodded, disbelief all over his face. "I smoked him up later to say thank you."

"You're ridiculous," Lelouch said, shaking his head and laughing. "Do you know what time the party's supposed to start?" Mao inhaled and blew smoke rings before replying.

"It's supposed to start at like, 8. I'm not showing up until 10." Without responding Lelouch took his phone out of his pocket with his free hand.

NEW MESSAGE

SUZAKU

_Hey it's Lelouch, the party starts at like, 9, my friend lives on 77__th__ and Madison, take the 6 to 77__th__ St. See you there._

Lelouch hesitated a minute before pressing SEND for some reason. "Who are you texting?" Mao demanded.

"Hmm? Someone from class. Anyway," Lelouch finished his cigarette and carelessly discarded the butt as he'd done that morning. "I have to go to class, I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Suzaku had felt his phone go off in his pocket a good twenty minutes before he could answer it. Even though he'd seen other students texting, he didn't want to be rude, but it was frustrating. He was sure it was Lelouch with information about the party this evening, but why he was so sure, not to mention hopeful, he wasn't sure. His professor was going over the syllabus, but seemed to get distracted by every assigned reading, until there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in!" He called. A woman in her thirties entered the room, followed by a younger woman with long green braids. Quick as a flash, Suzaku pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

_Hey it's Lelouch, the party starts at like, 9, my friend lives on 77__th__ and Madison, take the 6 to 77__th__ St. See you there._

Suzaku smiled.

"Sorry to bother you," the older woman said, "Do you still have my Medical Ethics textbook?"

After saving the contact information, Suzaku responded, taking special care with his reply.

_Sounds good, I'll see you later!_

"Oh yeah, it's in my office."

Suzaku put his phone back in his pocket, suddenly excited.

"Is your office unlocked?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow. Suzaku's professor smiled back at her.

"Of course."

"Good. Let's go, Nina." She waved, taking special care to wiggle her fingers, before motioning to the girl with green braids and exiting. Suzaku watched his professor curiously for a few seconds (he was still staring at the door) until he seemed to suddenly remember he was teaching a class.

"Right, so the next week we're going to look at Hacking…"

* * *

><p>Lelouch's professor had handed his class the syllabus and then told them to leave, so after only a half hour of class he was headed home. It was mid-afternoon, but the sunlight was cold. Cold, but oddly bright, he thought, as he reached into his school bag for his phone and flipped it open.<p>

TEXT MESSAGE

SUZAKU

_Sounds good, I'll see you later!_

Deciding not to reply, even though he felt like he should, Lelouch shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat and strode up 6th avenue. Why was everyone walking so slowly? Didn't they realize he had to get his pages and pages of readings done, and then get ready, before this party? Suddenly feeling agitated he sighed audibly and sped up to get around a large group of people taking up the entire sidewalk. His right hand inside his coat pocket was still gripping his phone, just in case it went off, even though he had no hopes it would. He should have just sent a reply text… or would that not have made sense? What else was there to say? Why is this so bothersome? Was a new friend really so hard to swallow?

Out of nowhere, it seemed, Lelouch reached his apartment building. Shaking himself out of his endless thought loop he entered the lobby and took the elevator to the top floor. After avoiding the eyes of an older man with whom he shared the floor, Lelouch entered his apartment and was immediately greeted by the smell of pizza.

"CC!" He called.

"Mmmm," came the reply from his bedroom. Rolling his eyes in a vaguely affectionate sort of way, he took off his coat, hung in on one of the hooks by the door and entered his bedroom. CC was lying on her front in Lelouch's bed, wearing what looked like one of his button downs. She looked up at him when she heard him enter the room, chewing on the bite of pizza she'd just taken. "How was class?" She asked, swallowing and taking another bite.

"Fine," replied Lelouch, suddenly realizing his phone was still in his hand. He looked at it hopefully, but there were no new messages. Feeling slightly let down he kicked off his shoes, sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. "Did you hear about Milly's party?"

"Of course, Mao texted me about it. Do you want some pizza?"

"No thank you. We'll head to Milly's for around 8:30?" CC sat up and leaned forward, pizza still in hand.

"Since when do you care about being on time to Milly's parties?" She asked.

"Since I invited someone and want to be there when he arrives," Lelouch replied without looking at her. He had opened his school's home page to download the assignments he had to do for next class. CC eyed him curiously.

"Oh? Someone from school?"

"Yeah, from my socialism lecture." Lelouch tapped his mouse impatiently on his desk, waiting for the webpage to load.

"What's he like?" CC had finished her slice of pizza and had started on another.

"He's…" The readings had finally loaded, which was lucky, as printing them gave Lelouch time to think about what to say. "Well I only met him for an hour and forty minutes, but he's… articulate, and kind of awkward, but he's interesting. He's from Tokyo," he added, as an afterthought.

"Tokyo… Kallen might get jealous." Lelouch rolled his eyes. "You went to visit her mother before class this morning, right?"

"Yeah, she's doing better. Kallen doesn't cry when we go there anymore." Lelouch printed out another reading and collected it from the printer under his desk. CC watched him curiously.

"Going with her to visit her mother is… uncharacteristically nice of you." Lelouch turned, smiling.

"Why? I can give a shit if I want to." He printed out a last reading, and CC shook her head. After collecting his massive stack of work he stood up and walked over to his bed. "Now could you get the hell out of my room? I have 150 pages of reading to do before this party." CC gave him a reproachful look but stood up, pizza box in hand, and headed for the door. Lelouch sat down on his bed and fell backwards, holding the readings above his head. "Can you bring me my school bag?" He called to CC as she turned the corner.

"You can't do anything yourself, can you?" She replied loudly from the other room. After a few seconds she appeared in the doorway, threw his school bag across the room and slammed the door. The bag had smashed into the wall above Lelouch's bed and fell on top of it. After making sure his pens and cigarettes were okay, Lelouch lit up and began to read.

* * *

><p>8:21<p>

_Good_, Suzaku thought, he still had time. He threw his phone onto his bed, which startled his cat, who had been sleeping contentedly on the shirt he'd been planning to wear. "Arthur!" He said exasperatedly. He scooped up Arthur and threw him out of the room, but received a sharp bite on the arm in retaliation. "Ow!" Suzaku examined the bite to make sure it wasn't bleeding and pulled the shirt over his head. He surveyed himself in the mirror for a few seconds, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Was he dressed too casually? Would he not fit in? He'd only known Lelouch for an hour and forty minutes, after all, could they really have gotten along as well as it seemed in class? Was Lelouch feeling as nervous about seeing him at this party as Suzaku was about seeing him?

Suzaku sighed heavily and shook his hair out of his eyes. He smiled at his reflection. He'd do fine. If anything, he and Lelouch could discuss philosophy all night… He suddenly felt himself blushing. Realizing he'd be late if he didn't hurry up, Suzaku shoved his wallet, keys and cellphone into his pockets, pulled on his winter coat and shoes and headed out the door.

The street outside was busy. Couples going to dinner, people returning from work late, young people heading towards St. Mark's Place… Even though it was only a Monday night, everyone was going somewhere. Suzaku followed those young people towards St. Mark's place, picked up the 6 train at Astor Place and rode it uptown to 77th street. He emerged from the station on Lexington Avenue in front of a massive hospital and headed west towards Madison. Suddenly realizing he had no idea which specific building on 77th and Madison Lelouch had meant, or the apartment number, he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

_Hey, I just got to 77__th__, what's the number or the building and apartment? Thanks!_

The reply came almost immediately.

_Oh wow, sorry, that information would have helped, huh? 2 E 77__th__ st, apartment 6F._

Suzaku snapped his phone closed with a smile. Had he been waiting for a text and that's why the reply was so quick? Or maybe he was just being considerate? "Ugh!" Suzaku said allowed, shaking himself out of his rumination. He walked even faster now, excited. He found the building, got buzzed up, found the apartment, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Lelouch jumped up immediately when he heard the knock and chose to ignore Kallen's snide "Don't run now, I don't want you collapsing!" from the other side of the room. He also took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hi!" Suzaku said cheerfully, relieved to find himself face to face with Lelouch and not someone he didn't know.

"Hi," Lelouch replied, his face seeming to soften. "Come in, sorry I didn't send you the address, I'm such an asshole." He stepped back, allowing Suzaku to enter. "Here, give me your coat."

"Oh no, don't worry about it," replied Suzaku, handing Lelouch his coat. Lelouch hung it up in a closet next to the door and led Suzaku into the apartment. Several people looked up as he entered the room, including the girl with pink hair Suzaku had seen with Lelouch that morning. She eyed Suzaku curiously as they approached, and then stood up and looked at Lelouch, clearly hoping to be introduced.

"This is Kallen," Lelouch said, gesturing at her. "Kallen, this is Suzaku, we're in the socialism lecture together." Kallen smiled and waved.

"Cool," she said. "What's up?"

"Not much," Suzaku replied, also smiling. "So is this your place?" Kallen laughed.

"Oh no, I live on York avenue with my father, our place isn't nearly this nice."

"Is this the guest I've been hearing about?" Came Milly's voice loudly from behind them. They all turned and saw Milly, CC and Shirley. Lelouch sighed in annoyance as he saw them looking Suzaku up and down.

"Yes," he replied curtly. "This is Suzaku, my friend from class. Suzaku this is Milly, CC and Shirley."

"Hello," Suzaku said, waving to each of them. He noticed the girl called Shirley seemed thoroughly relieved about something.

"Welcome!" Milly said warmly, taking his hand and shaking it. "I'm glad you could make it, it's nice to have someone _new_ come to my parties. Anyway, make yourself comfortable, I'm sure we'll get to know each other!" She winked and departed, leaving them all in a circle.

"Do you want a drink?" Lelouch asked Suzaku, suddenly noticing everyone else had a solo cup or beer in her hand.

"Sure," Suzaku replied, "thanks."

"What would you like?" Suzaku shook his head and shrugged.

"I'll drink anything, surprise me." Nodding approvingly Lelouch left for the kitchen.

"You'll fit right in!" Kallen said, grinning. Suzaku laughed.

"I guess so!"

"So where are you from?" Shirley asked eagerly.

"Tokyo, originally. I just transferred here."

"You're Japanese?" Kallen asked, interested. "Me too! Well, half, my dad's British. I love Tokyo though, all my mother's family is still there."

"That's awesome," Suzaku replied. "Where are you guys from?" He asked CC and Shirley.

"New York," they replied in unison, making Shirley laugh.

"I got you a screw driver, I hope that's okay." Lelouch reappeared with drinks.

"Yeah that's perfect, thank you." They exchanged a look, both of them seeming to forget there were other people around for a second. Kallen and CC watched them interestedly, until a loud knock on the door broke the moment.

"I'll get it!" Shirley walked over and opened the door. "Hi, Rivalz," she said cheerfully, letting him in and shutting the door. A boy with blue hair and a tired expression on his face entered the apartment.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to come straight from work," he said, waving at people he knew.

"That explains the outfit," Lelouch said, raising his drink to him.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we don't all have trust funds," Rivalz replied, sticking his tongue out. He was dressed in a black polo shirt, black pants and a bright green apron. "I'm going to change before Milly sees me," he said, suddenly much more serious, and sprinted from the room, making everyone laugh. A door slammed somewhere and Milly entered the room again, carrying a drink for someone.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Rivalz," replied Shirley, smiling sheepishly. "He didn't want you to see him in his work uniform." Milly's face contracted into an expression somewhere between affection, exasperation and amusement.

"I see him at work all the time, he's ridiculous…" She said, more to herself than to Shirley, but then seemed to snap out of it when there was another knock on the door. She opened it and led two people into the room. One was Mao, the other was a small girl with dark hair, carrying a massive art supply bag on her back. Lelouch pressed his first two fingers between his eyes in disbelief.

"What's up, bitches!" Mao asked loudly. "This is my new friend who helped me get my piece out of the dorm this evening. I'm going to go get her high as shit, would anyone like to join us?" Several cries of "fuck yeah!" were heard from around the room. CC suddenly whirled around and went over to Mao. "Where the hell were you this morning?" He demanded.

"Nowhere. Are we doing this or what? You've been talking about your new glass all weekend…"

"Yes yes yes. Lelouch! Come smoke with us!" Lelouch, who had just lit a cigarette, shook his head.

"Nah I'm good for tonight."

"You suck. All right come on. MILLY!" Mao yelled as he left the room. Lelouch took a long drag and laughed as he exhaled.

"…and that was Mao," said Kallen despairingly.

"He seems… fun?" Suzaku offered. Both Kallen and Lelouch laughed.

"He's awesome, he just does way too many drugs," Kallen said. "Oh I see someone from my class on homelessness, I'll see you guys later!" She left to go talk to someone in another room, leaving Lelouch and Suzaku alone.

"Your friends seem nice," Suzaku said, looking over at Milly and Shirley, who were deep in conversation.

"Yeah they're all right," Lelouch said, taking a drag from his cigarette. "I hope it's not awkward, considering you didn't know anyone else."

"No not at all, but even if it were I could just talk to you, right?"

"Right…" They exchanged another look, this one lasting a while longer. "So," Lelouch broke the silence and Suzaku took another sip of his drink. "Did you do the readings for Socialism in the 21st Century yet?"

"Yeah, they were pieces I'd never read before, that was refreshing."

"Me too," Lelouch said in agreement, ashing into a vase of flowers on the table next to the couch. "How was Foucault and Bio-"

"Do I still smell like coffee?" Rivalz had appeared next to Lelouch, looking flustered. Lelouch sniffed the air.

"No, but even if you did the entire apartment's about to smell like weed anyway, why?"

"Just making sure. I don't know you, I'm Rivalz," he said, suddenly noticing Suzaku.

"Suzaku, nice to meet you."

"You too! I hope I wasn't interrupting…" Lelouch looked at Suzaku for a second before replying.

"It's okay, how was work?" In response Rivalz took a huge gulp of the drink in his hand. Lelouch nodded.

"Rivalz works at Starbucks," Lelouch said to Suzaku, who had been looking confused but nodded in understanding.

"Fucking terrible, I'm trying to wipe the memory from my mind." He took another long drink. From another room a door banged open and a familiar smell began to saturate the apartment. Mao, CC and several other people emerged in a cloud of smoke, looking content.

"Did you guys hot box the bathroom again?" Kallen called over to them, looking annoyed.

"Yes," replied CC. "Milly is it okay if I order pizza?"

"Sure!" Milly replied, and then noticed Rivalz. The two also seemed to exchange a look.

"Who are you, I don't know you," said Mao from Lelouch's left.

"Hi Mao, it's nice to see you too," said Lelouch, putting out his cigarette in the vase of flowers and taking a sip of his drink.

"Suzaku, nice to meet you."

"You too!" Mao replied, wringing Suzaku's hand. "Anyway can we turn the music up? This is fucking dumb!"

One hour and a multitude of drinks later the party was in full swing. The lights had been dimmed, the music was loud and everyone was dancing in the living room, except for those who had snuck off to quieter parts of the apartment. Lelouch and Suzaku were stuck in the middle, drinks in hand and dancing. Shirley was backing up on Lelouch, who seemed thoroughly uninterested but was moving to the music anyway and Suzaku was twirling Kallen around with the hand not holding his drink. He pulled her in closer to him and she moved her hips slowly against him. Lelouch finished the last half of his drink in one gulp, threw the cup over his shoulder and reached across Shirley and Kallen to tap Suzaku on the shoulder. He looked up, and their eyes met. Lelouch pulled on the collar of his shirt and mouthed "let's go somewhere quiet!" Suzaku nodded, said something to Kallen and led Lelouch away from the mass of people dancing.

They walked through the dining room, into a small room that looked like an office. Suzaku closed the door and turned to Lelouch, looking concerned. "I'm sorry, I should have known, you and Kallen, I was dancing with her, I'm-"

"What…?" Lelouch asked, perplexed.

"She's your girlfriend… right? I shouldn't have been dancing with her!" Lelouch laughed threw his head back.

"No no no! She's just a good friend, no… You didn't do anything wrong!" Suzaku sighed in relief and leaned back against the door.

"Okay good! Then, why did we come in here?" Suzaku's eyes were soft, and there was a flush in his cheeks. Lelouch wasn't sure if it was from dancing, drinking, or… something else. He had a feeling he was blushing too as he tried to come up with an answer that would make sense. He wasn't really sure why he'd dragged him here, but…

"I feel bad, I invited you here and haven't really gotten to talk to you, just us, you know…" He wasn't really sure where he was going with that excuse but Suzaku grinned and threw his arms out on either side of him.

"Then talk to me, ask me anything!" Lelouch's eyes were softening too, and he took a step closer to Suzaku.

"This is a dumb question, but… you can speak Japanese, right?" Suzaku took a step toward Lelouch.

"Not dumb at all, people ask me that all the time, even though I'm from Tokyo, am Japanese, yeah…" Lelouch laughed out loud again.

"Then prove it, say something that's not like, 'hello, my name is' or whatever. That's too easy!" They were looking at each other intensely again, and the warmth from this morning seemed to be burning from between them. It could have just been the alcohol, but somehow, it didn't seem that way. Suzaku seemed to be thinking.

"Kirei-na me," he said softly.

"What does that mean?" Lelouch asked, just as softly.

"You have beautiful eyes," Suzaku said, looking right into them. Lelouch bit his lip.

"Say something else…" Without thinking, Suzaku said,

"Kisu shite-mo ii?" They were now almost nose to nose. "A kiss, do-" Without thinking, Lelouch took this sides of Suzaku's face in his hands and brought their lips together. Suzaku exhaled sharply into Lelouch's lips and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. His head seemed to swim as he tasted cigarettes and alcohol, the warmth that was burning between them had exploded, and all they could think about was more. Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck and groaned desperately into Suzaku's mouth. Suzaku held Lelouch tightly, thrusting his hands up underneath his shirt and raking his fingers up and down the smooth skin on his back. Lelouch let go of their kiss, breathing hard, and then went right back for more, kissing Suzaku deeply, one of his hands in his hair.

Suzaku groaned quietly, lifted Lelouch up and pressed him, hard, up against the door. Startled, Lelouch cried out and Suzaku began placing intense kisses on his neck. Lelouch sighed heavily and wrapped his legs around Suzaku's waist, grinding their hips together in a passionate and desperate friction. Suzaku's fingers dug into Lelouch's sides as he made his way up to his ear. "Taman nee," he exhaled into Lelouch's ear. Lelouch groaned, pulled on Suzaku's hair and kissed him again. He had no idea what he was saying, but didn't care. Everything sounded good. Everything felt amazing. The music was pounding against the door, and they moved their hips almost in time, Lelouch's grip on Suzaku's hair tensing and releasing with the movement. Suzaku-

The music stopped. Suzaku let go of their kiss and the both listened, breathing hard.

"Sorry everyone!" Came Millie's voice from the living room. "Our neighbors aren't happy with the noise, we've got to clear out! Thank you for coming though, I'll let you know when the next one happens!" There was a collective groan and a few expletives from the other room. Lelouch and Suzaku looked at each other, suddenly feeling awkward, but not ready to stop.

"Um… could you put me down?" Lelouch asked after a few seconds.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Lelouch unwrapped his legs from Suzaku's waist and Suzaku let him down.

"I… um… that was nice." Lelouch had a sheepish look on his face and a blossoming bruise on his neck.

"Yeah, it was," Suzaku replied, also looking sheepish. "I, I don't want things to be awkward! Like, between us now. I, I really like you, Lelouch." Lelouch looked slightly taken aback, but pleased.

"I… I like you too. Maybe, we could… do something? Somtime? Am I saying this right?" He seemed to sway on the spot.

"Yeah, I'll text you." Lelouch nodded.

"Sure." They both smiled at each other. "Come on, let's get our stuff, school tomorrow."

"Oh shit you're right!"

"I know!" They exited the room and hurried toward the door where people were still collecting their things. CC was waiting for Lelouch with his coat in her hand. He took it from her without saying anything, and they left the apartment. Immediately Lelouch lit a cigarette, trying to calm down. They didn't say anything until they were a block away from the building.

"Where did you go?" CC asked, curiously. "I didn't see you for like, twenty minutes, what were you doing?" Lelouch took a last, long drag from his cigarette, threw the butt on the ground and started trying to hail a cab. He didn't feel like dealing with the train this late at night.

"Discussing philosophy."

* * *

><p>What do you think? I hope you stick with it!<p>

Anyway, there's more to come soon! I'm psyched, are you? (Probably not.)

**Nah, that's fine, don't review me. I'll just geass you into reviewing me anyway!**


	2. Shark in the Water

**What's up what's up what's up?**

Chapter 2, woohoo! It's okay I guess. More information than plot. I hope you guys like it anyway! Once again, shout out to my technical advisor who helped me out a ton with this bastard. She's fabulous.

Also it anyone's going to be at **OTAKON 2011** this weekend I will be to dressed as **Yosuke Hanamura** from Persona 4 and **Emperor Lelouch** for a second on Friday. I'm the Yosuke with the loud obnoxious group of friends, if you're there say hi!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, just hanging out with Lelouch and Suzaku in between sewing cosplay. Oh yes. I also don't own the song Shark in the Water, VV Brown does.**

_Baby there's a shark in the water, there's something underneath my bed, oh please believe I said..._

* * *

><p>"Okay, I love you, bye." Kallen snapped her phone closed and looked at it for a few seconds before putting it back in her pocket. She made a point to talk to her mother every day, especially on days she couldn't go see her. She yawned. Whoever thought it was a good idea to have classes this early in the morning must have been on more drugs than Mao on a bad day. The worst part was her class had ended early because it was the first day. It was only 9:00, according to the clock on the wall opposite her. She was sitting in the school's student lounge and cafeteria and special event room and study hall. At a more reasonable hour, the room would be filled with people, but now it was practically empty. She preferred it this way: she didn't have to compete with people for the comfortable chairs, like the one in which she was sitting. She yawned again. She thought vaguely of curling up in her chair and sleeping until her next class, but suddenly spotted Milly entering the room and looking just as tired as Kallen.<p>

"Milly!" She called, waving. Milly looked around for a second before noticing Kallen sitting in the corner.

"Hey!" She said, sounding slightly dazed. She hurried over to Kallen and perched herself on the low table in front of her chair.

"Why are you here so early?" Kallen asked.

"I had a meeting with my advisor. Why we had to meet this early escapes me, but, whatever. Not a big deal! Why are you here so early?" It amazed Kallen that Milly always managed to look pretty and put together, even on no sleep.

"I have an 8 AM class this semester," she replied with another yawn. Milly looked horrified.

"That's terrible! I'm so sorry!"

"Me too, believe me." Milly gave her a sympathetic nod.

"Do you want to go get coffee? One cup just isn't enough this morning." She sighed dramatically and Kallen laughed.

"Sure, let's go to that place around the corner." They gathered their things, put on their winter coats and exited. They turned right out of their building, then again on 6th Avenue and entered a small café at 12th street. It was warm and smelled like baking bread and roasting coffee.

"You go get us a table," Milly said, handing Kallen her coat. "What do you want?"

"Just a coffee," Kallen replied, taking the coat. "With cream." Quick as a flash she slid into a chair around a scrubbed wooden table farthest from the door. Milly returned shortly, placed a warm mug of coffee in front of Kallen and shook her head when she asked how much it was.

"Don't worry about it," Milly said with a smile.

"Thank you," Kallen replied, also smiling and taking a grateful sip. Immediately, it seemed, she felt more awake. "Your party last night was awesome, I meant to tell you before I left but I couldn't find you." Milly waved her hand airily as if pushing the apology away.

"I'm just glad you had fun! I wish it could have gone on longer but…"

"Then we'd all be on even fewer hours of sleep."

"Exactly!" They both laughed. "I'll have another party in a few weeks, once the co-op board gets over it, you know."

"Yeah."

"Have you seen Lelouch yet today?" Milly asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Kallen answered, taken aback. "No, what am I, his keeper? Ask CC." The last sentence sounded much sharper than she'd intended. Milly raised her eyebrows. "Why?" Kallen asked, softening her tone apologetically.

"I just wanted to know if Suzaku had fun at the party," Milly said, shrugging. "You too seemed to hit it off," she added with a wink. Kallen took another sip of her coffee, not sure how to answer.

"I guess we did." Kallen put the cup down on the table again. The coffee moved back and forth, lapping against the sides of the cup like ocean waves. For some reason, she found it enthralling. Perhaps because it was early, or the warmth of the coffee shop had relaxed her, or because she really didn't feel like answering the question she knew Milly was burning to ask.

"Lelouch won't be jealous, will he?" Milly asked lightly.

'_Wrong question…_' Kallen thought, both confused and grateful.

"Of me or of Suzaku?" Kallen asked pointedly, making Milly laugh.

"Fair question, you tell me," Milly replied just as pointedly, taking another sip of her coffee and grinning. Kallen didn't say anything. It seemed she'd dodged the "why aren't you and Lelouch together?" conversation, but she also didn't know the answer to Milly's question herself. Not that it mattered.

She loved Lelouch, there was no denying it. But she didn't love him in a freaky possessive way, no… Loving Lelouch was like, loving a fictional character. She cared for him deeply and just wanted him to be happy, regardless of what he did or with whom. She also knew he cared for her and respected her in much the same way: they had a mutual understanding. That was it. A mutual understanding. That being said, if he did turn around and say he wanted something more from her, she wouldn't say no… but she doubted that would ever happen. Lelouch didn't seem to be interested in _people_ that way, regardless of gender. Which Kallen thought was easier, as there were definitely people she would have a problem with him dating. Or even fucking occasionally. Not that he did that sort of thing. As far as she knew, anyway.

"Kallen?"

"Huh?" She shook her head and suddenly noticed Milly watching her curiously. "Sorry, got distracted. What were you saying?"

"I just asked how your mother's doing," Milly prompted. Kallen was pleased that Milly had asked.

"She's doing really well, thanks! She's just finished her course of anti-inflammatory drugs, and it looks like all the damage can be reversed."

"That's fantastic!" Milly exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I'm so happy for you guys, seriously that's wonderful." She smiled so warmly and sincerely that Kallen felt herself blush.

"Thank you, me too," she replied sheepishly, returning the smile.

"She's lucky to have a daughter like you, I know most people probably wouldn't care as much, you know?" Milly said, cocking her head to the side. Kallen shrugged.

"I've put her through a lot, this is the least I can do," she said. Milly nodded in an understanding sort of way.

"Still though, she's lucky." Milly checked the time on her phone. "We should get back to school, we've got class in twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEEP. BEEP.<p>

"Ugh…" A hand emerged from under the covers and slammed the snooze button on the alarm. This happened twice more before CC came into the room, shut the alarm off and ripped the covers off Lelouch's bed. Lelouch, still in the clothes he was wearing the night before, curled up into an irritated ball.

"Class," CC said simply. Lelouch opened his eyes and gazed blearily at her for a few seconds before sitting up.

"Are you actually going to class today?" He asked.

"Yes, and you should too."

"I know." Lelouch stood up slowly. He wasn't hung over or anything, just exhausted, and…

_Taman nee…_

Lelouch bit his lip.

"What happened to your neck?" CC asked, sounding more curious than concerned.

"Huh?" Lelouch stared, looking slightly dazed.

"Your neck," CC repeated, taking a step closer to him. She extended her hand and gently touched the side of his neck, but he withdrew almost immediately, his hand rushing to cover the bruise he suddenly remembered was there.

"I'm going to shower," he snapped, and left the room. CC watched him curiously, and, after deciding he was sure to explain himself eventually, went back to her room to get dressed.

Lelouch stormed through the living room, down the hall, into his bathroom and slammed the door. He took a deep breath, faced the mirror and took his hand away from his neck. Sure enough, there was a sloppy red blotch just below his ear. He cocked his head to one side to better examine it.

_A kiss, do-_

Lelouch's hand snapped back to his neck and he turned away from the mirror, his eyes shut tight. '_Suzaku…_' He thought, blood rushing to his face. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to face the mirror again. He looked… different. His eyes were unusually bright and his normally porcelain skin was glowing in flush. That was how Suzaku had looked, after the music had stopped, but they were still… Lelouch turned on the shower and disrobed. The flush had spread to his chest. He turned and looked in the mirror over his shoulder. His back was still pale, but-! No no, that wasn't a scratch. Suzaku hadn't scratched, only touched. Only ran his fingertips up and down his back, desperately but gently, under his shirt. Lelouch stepped into the shower. The hot water brought the flush to the rest of his body.

_Taman nee…_

What had that meant? He wanted to ask. He wanted to see Suzaku.

_Kirei-na m__e…_

Lelouch exhaled sharply.

_Taman nee…_

He tried to relax, to focus…

_Taman nee…_

…

"Can I bum one of those?" CC asked. She and Lelouch had stopped on their way to school so he could light up.

"Sure," he replied, offering her the carton of cigarettes. CC put one her in her mouth and Lelouch, after lighting his own and inhaling, lit it for her. She inhaled and they continued along 24th St.

"What classes do you have today?" She asked, exhaling.

"I don't know, I just know the times." CC nodded in agreement. "Milly's party was fun, too bad we had to leave early," she continued, eyeing the scarf Lelouch was wearing around his neck. Lelouch inhaled for a long time.

"True, that sucked," he said on his exhale. "How would you know, you were high as fuck."

"Because Mao was finally leaving me alone, I had just started to enjoy myself."

"Heh." They turned right on 6th Avenue, avoiding long lines of people waiting for cheap coffee at food carts.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to your neck?" CC asked pointedly. She finished her cigarette and tossed the butt behind her. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Fuck, I was hoping you'd just keep asking me inane questions until I got annoyed enough to tell you." CC maintained her deadpan expression.

"You caught me."

"You were being uncharacteristically easy to read."

"I can be curious if I want to!" They both smiled at each other. They had reached their school's building and Lelouch finished his cigarette.

"I want another one…" He said mournfully.

"Worried about seeing whoever it was you snuck off with last night?"

"What?"

"Don't worry about it." And with that CC strode airily through the door toward the elevators, leaving Lelouch standing alone, awkwardly outside the doors. He knew he was blushing.

* * *

><p>"OW!" Suzaku sat bolt upright and looked at his hand, then at his cat. "While I was sleeping?" Arthur jumped into Suzaku's lap and rubbed his head against his chest, purring happily. Suzaku looked at the clock next to his bed. 9:30. He didn't have class until noon. He glared at Arthur, but scratched his ears resignedly. "Are you hungry? Come on." As if he understood, Arthur jumped off Suzaku's lap and ran happily to the door. Suzaku groaned, stood up and followed him all the way into his kitchen. Arthur meowed expectantly until Suzaku put food down on the floor for him. He rubbed his eyes, thinking of how nice it would be t go back to sleep. He wasn't especially tired, he just felt groggy. Last night had been… strenuous.<p>

Although he'd passed out the second he'd gotten home the entire train ride and walk back had been so frustrating. Frustrating because the night could have gone on so much longer, the train was slow, he was really drunk, it was cold… Except that it was actually because Lelouch wasn't with him. It wasn't like he wanted to… well, he did, but, not like that! Except… Suzaku stomped irritably back to his room and threw himself onto his bed. He wondered if Lelouch had class today. Maybe they'd see each other, maybe they could actually talk and not just… Suzaku buried his face in his pillow, groaning to himself again. He could text or call, that was always the right thing to do in these situations, right? Yes. He'd send Lelouch a Hi-let's-not-be-akward-even-though-we-hooked-up-at-a-party-when-we-were-drunk-because-I-really-do-like-you text. When he woke up for class and felt more coherent. Feeling better, Suzaku pulled his covers up to his shoulders and immediately fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Kallen and Milly turned the corner at 12th St. to find Lelouch standing alone in front of the doors. Normally he'd be smoking, but now he just looked agitated. "Speak of the devil!" Milly said. "Lelouch!" Lelouch turned, and when he saw who it was immediately composed himself. He waved indifferently, his usual bored expression looking especially so this morning.<p>

"Morning, sunshine," Kallen said, affection playing at the corners of her mouth.

"I hate you," he responded. There was affection there too; you just had to look for it.

"You look destroyed," Milly said directly. Lelouch gave her a nasty look.

"Yes well that's to be expected when you have parties the first night of the semester," he said in a dignified sort of way, making both Milly and Kallen laugh.

"Truth," Kallen replied with a nod. "What class do you have now?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Milly and Kallen laughed again. Several girls Kallen recognized from another class walked past them through the doors, giving Lelouch the once-over as they did so. Kallen shot them an extremely nasty look through the doors, but neither Lelouch nor Milly seemed to notice.

"I'm glad I found you," Milly was saying. "Did Suzaku have a good time last night?" Lelouch swallowed.

"I'd say so," he replied lightly. Milly beamed.

"Good! Invite him to my next one, okay? Anyway," she checked the time on her cell phone. "I'm going to class, I'll see you two later!" And with that Milly strode past them into the school building. Lelouch was playing absent-mindedly with the scarf around his neck. He took Milly not asking anything else as a good sign. If CC was the only party guest who had some idea of what had happened, he intended to keep it that way. He watched Kallen for a second, waiting to see if she had anything to say, on that subject or otherwise. She looked back at him, looking both tired and oddly receptive. He half wanted to tell her, the strangeness and awkwardness of the whole thing might be easier to deal with if he could ask advice, and he got the sense that she'd be much better equipped to deal with the situation than CC. Still though…

"Are you okay?" Kallen asked, sounding concerned. Lelouch nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little hung over." Kallen nodded sympathetically.

"I hear that; I was pretty done last night." Since she seemed satisfied, Lelouch decided he'd better get to class too.

"I'm going to go to class too, it's cold."

"Okay." Lelouch made to go inside. "Lelouch!" He turned, suddenly wary.

"What?" Kallen was watching him again. His face looked tense for some reason and he tugged at his scarf again.

"Would you come with me to the hospital next week?" Immediately, it seemed, he relaxed again.

"Of course," he replied simply. Kallen smiled and the two of the walked into school together. She wanted to ask him something else, but wasn't sure what. He seemed like he had something on his mind, but she knew asking him would be pointless. If it were serious, it would come out eventually. Although they were close, their mutual understanding entailed a certain secrecy. They reached the elevators and Kallen pressed the button. Lelouch had taken off his winter coat but left the scarf he'd been wearing on.

"Nice scarf," she said playfully, eyeing it. Lelouch's eyes narrowed.

"Thank you," he replied indifferently. A chime above them announced the arrival of the elevator. The doors opened and sleepy students poured out of it. Lelouch, Kallen and a few others entered. Two girls in front of them were having an animated discussion about how the shorter one in designer sunglasses could have apparently "fucked that girl up" at a concert last night. Kallen sighed, suddenly feeling sleepy again. At the third floor she pushed past the pair of them, taking care to shove the shorter one into the side of the car, earning herself a nasty look but nothing else. She waved goodbye to Lelouch and headed into a small classroom to the left of the elevators.

"Kallen?" She looked up to notice Shirley sitting around the table in the center of the room.

"Hi," Kallen replied, confused, as she made her way over to where Shirley was sitting. "You're in The Immigrant and the City too? Aren't you a psychology major?" Shirley nodded vigorously.

"Yes! But my advisor said this class would be good for me, it's something sort of new, you know?"

"Ahh." Kallen resignedly sat down next to her.

"You're global studies, right?" Shirley asked. Kallen pursed her lips.

"_Urban_ studies," she responded stiffly. "Global studies majors think they know everything." '_Like psych majors_,' she added in her head. Shirley shrugged apologetically.

"My mistake!" At that point their professor, a man in his mid-thirties with a tattoo just visible above the collar of his shirt, entered and everyone stopped talking. This was lucky as Kallen was just about at her Shirley quota for the moment.

* * *

><p>Lelouch's class, which turned out to be on propaganda and was actually interesting, ended at 11:30. He made his way back to the first floor and into the café where Kallen had been relaxing earlier that morning. He spotted Rivalz sitting alone at a table, pouring over a printed reading. Deciding to disturb him anyway, Lelouch went over to the table and sat down. Rivalz looked up, looking slightly dazed.<p>

"Oh, hey!" He said, smiling.

"Am I disturbing you?" Lelouch asked, eyeing his reading.

"Nah don't worry about it, I've read what's important," Rivalz replied, rolling his eyes.

"Ahh so it's one of those," Lelouch said, exaggerating the last word. Rivalz sighed sadly.

"What could have been said in a paragraph took twenty pages. Oh well, what can you do?" They both laughed. "Do you have class right now?" Lelouch nodded glumly.

"Yeah at noon. Do you?" Rivalz's face darkened.

"Class at noon, then work." Lelouch made a disgusted noise, but with sympathy in his face. Rivalz nodded appreciatively. "It is what it is. Oh yeah-" but Lelouch wasn't listening. Instead all his attention seemed to be on his phone, which he'd taken out of his bag to check the time. "Lelouch?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" He quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket. Rivalz watched him curiously.

"It's okay, I was just going to ask if you'd seen Milly today?" His cheeks went pink, but Lelouch didn't notice.

"Yeah I saw her earlier, why?"

"Don't worry about it," Rivalz said in a would be off-hand sort of way. "Why are you wearing that scarf?" He asked in an obvious subject change. "It's actually warm in here today."

"Don't worry about it," Lelouch shot back in a mocking voice. Rivalz made a face.

"Yeah yeah yeah you're funny." He suddenly waved at someone across the room. Lelouch looked around and saw Shirley and Kallen in the doorway. They waved too and walked over to join them.

"Hi, Rivalz!" Shirley said brightly. She sat next to Lelouch and smiled broadly at him, her face also pink. Lelouch ignored her.

"I'm glad I ran into you, actually," Kallen said eagerly. "I was wondering if you still had-" Lelouch felt the conversation continue around him without paying much attention. He took the opportunity to take his phone out of his pocket, and, very nervously, flip it open.

TEXT MESSAGE

SUZAKU

_Hey thanks for inviting me to that party last night, all your friends are really nice, I had an awesome time. Are you free this afternoon? Maybe we could go get coffee? No pressure or anything._

* * *

><p>Suzaku pressed send, feeling like his insides had swollen too large for breathing. He snapped his phone closed and suddenly realized he'd made it half way to school without realizing it. He shook his head and kept walking, the cold winter air feeling especially so this morning. There was nothing more he could do now; he just had to wait for the reply. If it came at all. He shivered, but kept walking, trying to warm up. This was stupid, he knew, but…<p>

_I… um… that was nice._

He shivered again and gave the traffic light that was taking forever to change an annoyed look. He wanted to get to school, he wanted to-

He felt his phone go off again and didn't notice the traffic light had changed. Heart pounding, throat tight, he carefully he slid his hand into his pocket and took out his phone.

_I have class until 3, let's meet up after that. I'll be in front of the 12__th__ St. building._

Suzaku's heart gave a huge leap and he couldn't help but grin. He quickly sent a reply and closed it again. The light had already changed twice in the time Suzaku had been reading, but he happened to look up just as it was turning green. He crossed the street, feeling happier than he had all morning.

_I… I like you too._

* * *

><p>"Lelouch?"<p>

"Huh?"

"You're blushing." Lelouch tried to look as bored as possible as he started incredulously back at Kallen. She raised her eyebrows. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" He said, casually pressing his first two fingers between his eyes. Everyone was watching him, and Kallen was about to say something else when-

"I'm going to class, don't want to be late." And with that he gathered his things and left the room, looking dignified. Kallen, Rivalz and Shirley all exchanged looks.

"Since when does he care about being late?" Rivalz asked, genuinely confused.

Classes seem to drag on for both Lelouch and Suzaku that afternoon. Whatever they were there to learn didn't seem nearly as important as their coffee- was it a date?- this afternoon. Lelouch leaned back in his seat, glaring, bored and impatient, at his professors while Suzaku tried and failed to pay attention. In his second, and final, class of the day, he didn't even bother taking notes, but stared, eyes glassy, at his teacher, a woman with red highlights in her dark hair talking animatedly about exactly what she thought of Hegel. Although he probably would have found this very funny normally, today it was excruciating.

_Finally_ it seemed, the class ended, and quick as a flash Suzaku grabbed his books, bag and coat and sprinted from the room. Somehow he managed to put on his coat, put his books back into his bag and get all the way to the first floor at the same time without attracting too much attention. After looking around for a few seconds, he spotted Lelouch leaning against the side of the school building, smoking. Suzaku felt his heart race as he pushed the door open and walked over to him. The sun was already beginning to hang low in the sky, and the gentle light caught Lelouch's face in all the right places. Suzaku's face burned as he approached.

"Hi!" Suzaku said. Lelouch turned, and, in spite of himself, a shy sort of smile appeared on his face.

"Hello," Lelouch said. They both were quiet for a second, then Lelouch spoke again. "There's a really nice coffee place on 4th, right by Union Square, if you like." Suzaku nodded.

"Lead the way." They walked east along 12th St. side by side. "What classes did you have today, anything interesting?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch shrugged.

"I had one of propaganda, that was sort of cool. The rest were just…"

"…Taking up time?" Suzaku offered.

"Exactly." They exchanged a quick look, but then broke the gaze almost immediately. They didn't say anything for a while, although they both wanted to. They were at the corner of 5th avenue and nothing to say, but they'd had so much to say yesterday, what had happened?

_Taman nee…_

_I… um… that was nice._

Lelouch bit his lip and Suzaku shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat awkwardly. He turned to Lelouch.

"What is your major at school? I never did get to ask you." Grateful, Lelouch responded immediately.

"Political science. It's the only major where no one pissed me off." Suzaku laughed.

"It seems like a lot of people piss you off," he said pointedly, still laughing. Lelouch shrugged in an apologetic sort of way.

"It has been said." They talked about school the rest of the way to the coffee shop. Suzaku asked Lelouch about the teachers he'd had so far, if the students who seemed annoying were actually annoying, who to avoid, who to suck up to.

"The weirdest people here," Lelouch was saying as they headed down 4th Avenue, "are the people in the science department. It's run by this professor who's out of her fucking mind. She graduated from here, though, so there you are."

"Ahh."

They had reached a small café with paneling on the walls and steamy windows. It was warm and bright inside, a welcome relief from ever cooling air outside. They ordered drinks and stole a corner table from a pretentious looking couple who were eyeing it from the condiment bar. They sat across from each other and sipped their drinks, and although they weren't saying anything, it didn't feel nearly as awkward.

"So where are you from, originally?" Suzaku asked, sipping his drink. Lelouch took a long sip of his drink before answering.

"I was born in London, but my dad moved us to Boston when I was really young." Suzaku leaned forward in interest.

"London? I've been there a few times with my dad, it's beautiful. Do you still have family there?" Lelouch nodded.

"Yeah but, I don't really see them much." Lelouch took another long sip of his coffee. Suzaku sensed he wanted to talk about something else, so he said, without really thinking,

"Why do you still have that scarf on? It's so warm in here." Lelouch choked on his drink and went very red. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned and confused.

"I'm okay!" Lelouch snapped. Suzaku watched him curiously, and Lelouch looked back at him, chewing on his lower lip. He seemed to be thinking, or maybe sizing Suzaku up, and then, appearing to make his decision, said, "Come here." Still perplexed, Suzaku leaned forward, and Lelouch used his first two fingers to pull the scarf away from his neck.

"Ooh…" Suzaku breathed guiltily as he saw the blotchy purple bruise just below Lelouch's ear. "I'm sorry that's my fault, isn't it?" Suzaku said quietly, his eyes widening apologetically. Lelouch adjusted the scarf so it covered the bruise again.

"Yes it is," Lelouch replied stiffly, but then he seemed to soften. "It's, it's all right." He blushed and looked away. Suzaku felt himself blushing too.

"I didn't mean to do that, it was just, it felt…" He didn't know what else to say.

"It's all right," Lelouch said again, looking up at Suzaku. "I, I want to ask you something," he asserted suddenly.

"Sure."

"What was the last thing you said to me last night, when we were, at Milly's party."

"I'm not sure, what was it?" Suzaku wracked his brain, trying to remember all that he'd said.

"I'm probably saying this wrong but, taman… nee…?" Now it was Suzaku's turn to choke on his coffee. "Why?" Asked Lelouch, suddenly suspicious. "What does that mean?" Suzaku rubbed the back of his head with his hand, laughing, embarrassed.

"Uh, well…"

"Go on…"

"You… turn me… on…?" Suzaku offered, then looked down and shook his head. Lelouch burst out laughing. "Shut up!" Suzaku whined to him, although he had started to laugh as well. "It's not funny!"

"No no!" Lelouch managed to say, "no it's _really_ funny!"

"Well in my defense it was true at the time!" Suzaku snapped back, and Lelouch stopped laughing at once. He was looking at Suzaku right in the eyes with an odd expression on his face. Suzaku met his gaze, trying to read his face, but he didn't know what to make of it. They continued to look at each other in silence, for how long, they weren't sure. It seemed that the harder Suzaku tried to discern something, anything, from Lelouch, the more closed off and mysterious he became.

'_I'll figure you out_,' Suzaku thought, still staring at Lelouch. "I should probably start heading home," Suzaku said. Lelouch tilted his head to one side.

"I suppose so. I've got readings to do anyway. I can walk you home though, if that's cool." Suzaku raised his eyebrows.

"If you want to, I'd love that." Finally breaking their stare they both stood up, put on their winter coats and headed back out into the cold. It was very dark now, but they could see the clouds swirling around the night sky, obscuring all the stars. They walked quietly next to each other along 10th St, further away from the bustle of Union Square, out towards quieter streets with smaller shops and restaurants. 3rd Avenue, 2nd, 1st… They began slowing their pace.

"I'm glad you texted me," Lelouch said simply.

"Me too." They stopped outside a small teashop with brightly colored walls and a lucky cat in the window. "This is me, I live above this place," Suzaku said, gesturing at the teashop. There was an intense pause, and then,

"Do you want to come upstairs with me?"

* * *

><p>Hahahahah I'm an asshole, I apologize. More next month!<p>

**Review me or I'll throw you in the TV!**


	3. Halloween

**Chapter 3, FINALLY.**

Yeah I really have no legitimate excuse for not updating this earlier. I apologize. I'm _that _author now. Anyway.

This chapter is for all my friends who work as baristas. They don't get paid enough to deal with the BS they take, for real. Also the Starbucks on 75th and Broadway? I've totally been there in my Lelouch cosplay. DON'T JUDGE ME. So yeah, a big shout out to my friends who bust their asses for coffee. Also as usual a shout out to my CC, who helped me figure out how to end this sucker. Don't worry, more is coming.

Also drugs. Yeah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, although it means a great deal to me. Don't start smoking and drinking and using because Lelouch and his friends make it look cool. Because I Got High belongs to Afroman and Halloween belongs to Matt Pond PA.**

_Pardon the intrusion, could we leave before it gets bad? I might smash up all these windows, and set fire to the curtains..._

* * *

><p>Lelouch's eyes widened.<p>

"Upstairs?" He echoed apprehensively. Suzaku laughed.

"I'm not trying to, you know… I said no pressure, remember?" He replied kindly, shifting awkwardly on the spot.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head to the side. He then stepped forward, touched the side of Suzaku's face and gave him the lightest and most teasing of kisses. He withdrew almost instantly, but kept his hand on Suzaku's face. Suzaku slowly opened his eyes again, a slight smile to his lips.

A light snow had started to fall. The crystals reflected the soft orange glow from the street light above them. The blue-black darkness concealed everyone else around them.

Suzaku carefully took Lelouch's hand in both his own and rubbed his palm with his thumbs. Lelouch's long, slender fingers relaxed and spread apart in Suzaku's hands, and Lelouch felt his breath catch in his chest as Suzaku, never breaking eye contact, gently kissed his palm. Lelouch bit his lower lip.

"Your hand is cold," Suzaku said quietly, lacing their fingers together. "You have beautiful hands, you should wear gloves or they'll get dry." Trying desperately to maintain his composure, Lelouch replied,

"I know." Suzaku gently put Lelouch's hand into the pocket of his winter coat… and they both felt Lelouch receive a phone call. They both laughed in a disappointed sort of way and Lelouch took his phone out of his pocket and inhaled sharply. "Ahh…" he breathed. "I actually do have to take this, I'm sorry." He looked up at Suzaku again, his eyes intense with longing. Suzaku gave him one last kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he replied, understanding. Lelouch flashed him a quick, grateful smile and turned to go. Suzaku watched him all the way along 10th St. He could have just used that phone call as a means to leave, but… it didn't feel that way somehow. Sighing, Suzaku also turned to go upstairs to his apartment.

"Hey, Nunnally!" Lelouch said into his phone.

"Hi!" Came her cheerful voice from the other end of the line. Lelouch felt himself exhale, his chest now full of something else, and immediately forgave her for her impeccable timing. "How are you? I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too! What have you been up to? How's school?"

"No way, I asked you first!" Lelouch laughed out loud as he waded his way through St. Mark's Place.

"Fine! I'm all right, I was just out with a friend."

"CC or Kallen?" Nunnally asked curiously.

"No, someone new, a transfer student. We've been… hanging out a lot." Lelouch was grateful Nunnally couldn't see him shake his head.

"That's wonderful!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

"Are you all right? You sound strange. And don't lie, you can't lie to your sister!"

"I know, don't worry about me. I keep telling you not to."

"I suppose. Still though, I'll always worry, you're my only brother after all. And speaking of…" Lelouch's throat tightened.

"What does Dad want?" He heard Nunnally sigh.

"I don't know. He just says he needs to talk to you. I think he may want you to come up here-"

"No."

"Lelouch!"

"Nunnally I'm not doing that. If he wants to speak to me so badly he can come down here!" Lelouch's voice had risen and Nunnally fell silent. "I'm sorry," he continued, a lump in his throat. "I didn't mean to raise my voice at you, it's just…"

"It's all right." Nunnally's voice was gentle now. "Honestly we both should have seen him over Christmas, but…"

"I couldn't. You're right though." Lelouch sighed heavily and walked up the weird diagonal Greenwich Avenue without paying very careful attention.

"Yes… I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay!" Lelouch said, trying to sound cheerful again. "How's your semester going?"

They talked the entire walk back to Lelouch's apartment, never bringing up their father again. Lelouch tried to regain the happy tone in his voice with which he'd spoken when he'd first answered Nunnally's call. He was happy to hear from her, he always was, but he wished she hadn't called him only to say their father wanted something. He glared straight ahead, feeling false laughs fighting their way out of his throat, hoping that his little sister wouldn't notice. His mind had already wandered too far from the conversation to contribute anything that would be meaningful anyway. His father tried to mend their estrangement every few years or so, but Lelouch wouldn't have it, he never had before, it was total bullshit. Especially when he couldn't even contact Lelouch directly, when he had to go through Nunnally. And why _why_ had all of this had to happen when it did? When something actually seemed to be going right?

"Lelouch?"

"What?"

"Nothing, you just sounded weird again…"

"I'm fine, Nunnally, I told you, don't worry." He was breathing much faster and gripping his cell phone much harder than he remembered. Thankfully, he found himself at his building and therefore had an excuse to get off the phone. "Listen, I just got home and I've got a ton of homework to do, can I talk to you later?"

"Oh…" Nunnally sounded slightly affronted, but recovered quickly. "That's all right, good luck with your work. I love you!"

"I love you t-" Nunnally hung up before Lelouch could finish. Sighing heavily he put his phone back in the pocket of his winter coat. The pocket from which Suzaku had gently taken his hand a half hour ago. Lelouch shivered. After the phone call it seemed utterly ridiculous that he could have been in such a good mood so recently. He stared at his hand very intently for a few seconds and, after deciding he would definitely wear gloves from now on, dug in his bag for his keys and went upstairs.

"Shirley! Hey, Shirley!"

"What?" She asked, turning to see Mao hurrying down the hallway.

"Hold the elevator for me!" Shirley extended her arm into the open elevator doorway to keep the doors from closing. Mao sprinted the length of the hallway and jumped into the elevator. Shirley pressed the button for the ground floor and the doors groaned slowly closed. "Thank you thank you!" Mao sang happily. "Where are you off to?" Shirley shrugged.

"Just the computer lab, my roommate has her boyfriend over and I figured I'd give them space," she replied. Mao snorted contemptuously.

"If I were you I'd just sit there awkwardly. Fuck up their alone time!" He seemed to take great pleasure saying this and Shirley shot him a disapproving look.

"That's mean!" She said reproachfully. "Besides, I'd want her to do the same for me."

"You don't have a boyfriend though."

"That's not the point!" She snapped. "Oh, um, I'm sorry…" Mao raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yo it's cool!" The elevator reached the ground floor and they walked past the dozy dorm security guard out onto 20th St. It was dark, but a light snow was falling. Mao lit a cigarette and Shirley watched the snow falling happily for a few seconds before either of them spoke again.

"So where are you going?" She asked, making her voice extra sweet to make up for her rudeness earlier.

"Lelouch and CC's," he replied on his exhale.

"Why?" Shirley asked, much more quickly than she'd meant to. Mao eyed her knowingly and took another drag from his cigarette to keep her waiting.

"Because I was invited," Mao replied, as though he were explaining it to a small child.

Shirley glared at him. He always spoke to her like this. Like she was someone's little sister who everyone only put up with because their mothers made them. But what the hell did he know? _She_ knew that everyone else enjoyed her company, and if Mao liked to be mean to her, well, that was all him. All the same though, she couldn't help feel jealous. After all she, Mao and Rivalz all lived in the same dorm, which happened to be a ten-minute walk from Lelouch and CC's apartment, so why hadn't anyone asked her to come along? Then again, it could be they were going to ingest something sinister, in which case she didn't want anything to do with it. But still, Lelouch wasn't into that sort of thing, maybe it could just be the two of them…

"Why, what are you guys going to do?" Shirley asked, a note of defiance in her voice. Mao shrugged and sucked on his cigarette with relish.

"Smoke up, relax, not do work, you know!" Mao raised his arms above his head and wiggled his hips back and forth. Now it was Shirley's turn to raise her eyebrows. He stopped wiggling to inhale deeply from his cigarette again. "Why, do you want to follow me there?" He asked on his exhale. "Because I think Kallen's there too, waiting for Lelouch to get out of class." He smiled sweetly at her and tilted his head to the side as he finished his cigarette. Shirley knew her face was growing hot.

"I'll go with you, I'm sure it won't be a problem!" She said shrilly.

"Cool," Mao replied nonchalantly. He threw his cigarette butt over his shoulder and headed west along 20th St. Shirley ran to catch up.

CC dug through Lelouch's chest of drawers, looking for a button down shirt she hadn't worn recently. She'd just come back from class, and even though she was expecting guests, she couldn't be bothered to remain dressed up. It might give the wrong impression. CC settled on a simple black shirt and swapped it for her own immediately. She stretched gracefully and did a kind of half-pirouette so she could see herself in Lelouch's mirror. She shook her long curtain of hair out of her face, and, deciding she was satisfied with what she saw – not that she cared, really, who was she trying to impress? – she began to put Lelouch's drawer back together. She had no idea why he still wasn't home from class, but she also knew that if he came back to find his room, or even his drawer, in disarray, he would wouldn't be happy.

CC closed the drawer, sauntered back into the living room and fell backwards onto the couch. She looked up at the ceiling, rather a bored expression on her face. She should be doing homework, she knew, but she also knew she had all day tomorrow to do it, and therefore couldn't be bothered. Besides, Mao had spent the entire day bragging to her about some weed he was getting from a school friend in Washington Heights, which he'd of course be happy to share with her. She rolled over, thinking of getting something to drink from the fridge when she heard the door. Figuring it had to be Mao she jumped up and buzzed him in.

A minute or so later Mao who burst through the door, a vaguely confused smile on his face. "What's up?" CC asked, stepping aside to let Mao into the apartment. She went to shut the door, but noticed Shirley standing awkwardly on the threshold, very pink in the face. "Hi," CC said, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Um…" Shirley bristled. "We met at our dorm, Mao said it would be fine if I came over too…" Shirley's voice trailed off and she looked more awkward than ever. CC simply shrugged and stepped aside again to let her in. After looking up and down the hall to make sure there was no one else she knew trying to get in, she shut the door and went back into the living room.

"Where's Kallen?" Mao asked at once. He was sitting on the couch with his arms and legs spread in such a way that he took up a good three quarters of it by himself. CC only had to glare at him for a second before he shifted his position. CC offered Shirley the now-available rest of the couch with a gesture, and she sat down as far from Mao as possible. "Where's Kallen?" Mao asked again, looking around as though he expected her to appear from behind a door.

"She's not here, she said she got way too much work from her last class," CC replied. Mao looked crestfallen and Shirley exhaled sharply in relief. Mao and CC looked at her; she blushed and shook her head apologetically.

"Sorry!" She muttered.

"Why?" CC asked again as if there had been no interruption. Mao, who was busy extricating his cigarettes from his pocket, glared at CC and titled his head ever so slightly in Shirley's direction. Immediately she knew what he'd been up to and threw him a disgusted look. Although CC could care less about drama and issues among the people she hung out with, she felt it was unnecessary of Mao to bate Shirley like that for his own amusement. Even though it certainly would have been funny to watch Shirley squirm at whatever she perceived to be going on between Kallen and Lelouch. CC sighed in annoyance. "Would you like some tea or something?" She asked Shirley politely.

"Yes please," Shirley said, clearly grateful the subject had been changed.

"Fuck that let's smoke!" Mao interjected irritably.

"You're already smoking, you twit," CC snapped. Mao's eyes found the cigarette between his left middle and index finger and he looked crestfallen again.

"Truth… When I finish this then!" He said in a winning voice.

"Right." And with that CC turned and went into the kitchen to put on the kettle. It was only about fifteen minutes after she had returned with mugs of tea for herself and Shirley that she heard the door open and knew Lelouch was home.

"CC?" He called from the hallway. She stood up; Mao and Shirley looked up in interest.

"LELOUCH!" Mao yelled happily, springing up and bounding for the door. CC grabbed the back of his shirt as he passed and jerked him back towards the couch. "OW! What was that for?" He demanded.

"Mao?" Came Lelouch's incredulous voice from the hall. Next moment he had entered the living room without his winter coat but still wearing a scarf around his neck. He looked tired and irritable as he surveyed the odd collection of acquaintances in his living room. "Why are you all here?" He asked grumpily.

"I just made tea, do you want some?" CC asked pointedly before either Shirley or Mao could answer. Lelouch nodded and followed CC into the kitchen. "Where were you?" CC demanded. "I thought you got out of class at three." She didn't sound accusatory or angry, just curious. It did nothing to relax Lelouch, though, and he rounded on her.

"Why are Mao and Shirley here?" He demanded.

"I asked you where you were first," CC replied evenly. Lelouch sighed irritably and leaned against the counter.

"I met up with someone after school," he said, not looking at her and trying as hard as he could not to blush. "Then Nunnally called me, so I started to walk home." CC raised her eyebrows but didn't interrupt. "Turns out she just wanted to tell me that our father wants to get in contact with me!" He couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice, and CC sighed in understanding.

"I see…" She said. "That's really unfair."

"No shit!" Lelouch spat, still not looking at her.

"And you were with someone before that and it was all going really well…" Lelouch nodded, grateful for the validation, but then looked at her for the first time.

"How did…?" CC shrugged and spun around on the spot.

"Just a guess," she said lightly, but then her tone became businesslike. "Listen. I'm assuming you want to just lie in your bed and be angry but we have people over. Suck it up for a while, okay? Don't be rude." Lelouch glared at her.

"Um, who the fuck are you? I'll do-"

"You'll stop acting like a little kid at least until Mao and Shirley leave." CC crossed her arms in front of her chest, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. "Besides, Mao's brought some weed. Get high and you won't care about any of this." Lelouch eyed her for a few more seconds before reaching into the bag that was still hanging on his shoulder for his cigarettes. Although he'd never admit this to her, it was times like these he was glad they lived together. Grudgingly, he allowed her to lead him back into the living room as he lit up.

"You're a bad friend telling me to use drugs to solve my problems," he hissed to her.

"When did I say anything about solving them? I'm just saying use drugs so you don't care you have problems." Lelouch laughed in spite of himself and inhaled from his cigarette. They reentered the living room and Lelouch smiled stiffly at Mao and Shirley. He was still annoyed that he couldn't just escape to his room, but the promise of elicit substance made it less painful.

"Hi," Shirley said in a clumsily pleasant tone.

"Hi," he replied indifferently, exhaling smoke.

"Lelouch!" Mao cried, slapping the bit of couch next to him. Lelouch inhaled from his cigarette again and sat down next to him. "Lelouch want to get high?" Lelouch nodded obviously.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Good!" Mao sprang from his seat and scurried over to the corner of the room where his school bag had been thrown and began rummaging inside it. CC took his empty seat on the couch.

"Should I get my pipe?" She asked, chancing a glance at Shirley who was doing her best to look comfortable.

"Nah nah I have mine!" He called over his shoulder as he took it out of a pocket on the inside of the bag. Everyone raised his or her eyebrows and it was Shirley who asked,

"Do you always carry that around with you?"

"Not all the time… but most of the time!" Shirley leaned forward.

"If you were on the subway and got searched you could get arrested!" She continued in disbelief. Lelouch and CC looked at her and laughed.

"She's right," Lelouch said, finishing his cigarette and putting it out in the ashtray on the coffee table. "When you call us from jail we're not bailing you out." CC snorted and Shirley chanced a glance at Lelouch, who returned it approvingly. She flushed and looked quickly away.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," she said, and hurried out of the room. Mao watched her go with disinterest and perched himself, cross-legged, on the coffee table and began to pack the bowl.

"I call first hit!" Lelouch said at once, his voice lazy as though this were obvious. Mao glared at him.

"You're a dick, bro," he said, but then grinned. "Nah that's cool it is your house after all, only fair!" He handed Lelouch the pipe. Lelouch took it and lit it. He took one hit, then another. And another. And another, until there was practically only resin left. He grinned, holding his breath, and handed the pipe back to Mao, who was glaring at him again. "That was dumb of you." Lelouch finally exhaled, feeling the first effects.

"Yeah, well, too bad." He was already feeling much less angry about the afternoon and he lay back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "This is strong…" He remarked quietly. Mao smoked the last of the resin, packed another bowl and shared it with CC. Shirley came back into the room, trying not to look to disapproving, and sat down on the couch again. Lelouch continued to stare at the ceiling, his brain becoming foggier, but his heart seemed to be racing. He felt a hot flush creep up his neck into his face and without thinking he took off the scarf he was wearing. As if from far away he heard Shirley's voice ask,

"Lelouch? Are you all right?"

"Yeah!" He said, his voice much louder than usual. He heard his voice sharply and clearly, he saw Shirley as if he were watching her in a high-definition movie with 3D effects. "Yeah I'm good!" His heart pounded against his rib cage and he wrung his hands in his lap without meaning to. He stared at Shirley, finding her intense colors fascinating. "Your hair!" He said, leaning towards her. "Your hair is so shiny!" Mao and CC burst out laughing and Shirley blushed.

"Um, yeah, I guess it is," she replied.

"No no it is! Like, CC! CC look!" CC nodded.

"It is."

"Your pupils are huge!" Shirley said, concerned, and Lelouch laughed out loud.

"Of course they are!" He said, waving his hand nonchalantly, an insane grin stuck on his face. "Don't worry about it!"

"O-okay," Shirley replied, unsure whether to laugh or not. CC and Mao certainly thought it was funny: they were both doubled up with laughter and CC fell sideways against Lelouch, burying her face in his shirt.

"Get off get off!" Lelouch yelled, suddenly serious. CC did so immediately, but continued to laugh with renewed enthusiasm as though she'd never found anything so funny. Lelouch was breathing hard, his eyes darted back and forth very fast. "Let's go, I need to get out of here!" His breathing was even faster now and he felt like every nerve ending in his body was tingling. CC and Mao stopped laughing and stared at him, their pupils also like saucers. "Seriously let's go somewhere else, here is bad!" Lelouch was chewing his lip now.

"Let's go bother Rivalz!" CC interjected suddenly. "He couldn't come because he was working. Let's go bother him!" She and Mao looked at each other and dissolved into hysterical laughter again.

"Fine fine let's go!" Lelouch said, standing up at once and heading towards the door.

"Lelouch wait!" CC called, standing up as well. Lelouch turned, his eyes still darting back and forth even as he looked at her. "Get your coat and your keys and stuff!"

"Oh yeah…" He haphazardly put on his coat and gathered his school bag together. "Come on!" He snapped at CC and Mao, who were taking far too long.

Shirley, who had been watching this entire scene with no idea what to do, simply stood up and quietly gathered her own things, thinking it would probably be a good thing to go with them. They clearly needed someone sober, although she had no idea how much more impaired Lelouch was than the other two.

Mao and CC finally got their things together and they, Lelouch and Shirley headed out of the apartment towards the 1 train on 23rd St. and 7th Avenue. Aside from Mao and CC giggling, no one spoke. Lelouch was too focused on getting to the train to say anything, although the street lights swam oddly above him and shown more brightly than he ever remembered them doing before. He felt hot all over and unbuttoned his coat. Shirley thought about telling him to close it again or he'd freeze, but didn't say anything. She felt she was much better off just observing and only intervening if absolutely necessary. Eventually they reached the train station, and lucky for them they had barely been waiting a minute before the next 1 train arrived. Lelouch, Shirley, CC and Mao stepped into the warm train car and took the four empty seats at the far end of it. CC and Mao sat next to each other, their laughter seeming to quiet already. Lelouch, on the other hand, seemed to be getting worse. He kept standing up, then sitting back down again, all the while looking wildly around him as though he thought he was being followed.

"Yo be _easy_!" Mao said wearily the fourth or so time this had happened. Lelouch turned to him and glared, his eyes still darting.

"I'm fine!" He snapped angrily, breathing fast again. Mao shook his head and stared contentedly around the train car. People in seats further away from them were casting wary glances at Lelouch, but no one said or did anything, just kept their subway faces firmly in place. "This train, why is it so SLOW?" Lelouch demanded of no one. CC and Mao exchanged looks and didn't respond. Shirley watched Lelouch concernedly, but also kept silent. 42nd St. 50th St. 59th St. "Local stops," Lelouch said quietly to himself. Everyone ignored him. 66th St. 72nd St. "THIS IS US!" Lelouch yelled to the train car. CC, Mao and Shirley all stood up, keeping a slight distance from Lelouch as the train inched into the station. Lelouch banged on the train doors with the palm of his hand until they opened.

"Dude, wait the fuck up!" Mao yelled as Lelouch made to tear off down the platform. Lelouch stopped and glared at Mao. "Be easy!" He said again, a grin on his face this time. Lelouch paid no attention. The four of them hurried up the platform and exited the station, wading through a crowd of confused looking tourists. They emerged on 72nd St. and Broadway and immediately headed uptown.

"Why is everyone walking SO SLOW?" Lelouch demanded as he sped up to avoid a large crowd of people.

"Because this is the Upper West Side?" Shirley offered as she jogged to keep up with Lelouch.

"Yes…" He said thoughtfully. "Yes that's right! I HATE THIS AREA." Shirley couldn't help but laugh. Shirley and Lelouch found the Starbucks they were looking for at 75th St. Lelouch shoved the door open and he and Shirley entered. It was full of what looked like housewives and young people on computers. CC and Mao followed them inside shortly after, looking indignant.

"Why'd you walk so fast?" Mao demanded. Lelouch's eyes were darting back and forth again.

"Don't worry about it," he muttered quietly. "I want a latte."

"That's gay," Mao replied.

"You're gay!" Shirley and CC both cracked up at this and the four of them got in line behind an impatient looking businessman engaged in an intense conversation on his cell phone. Rivalz, who had been behind the snack case, suddenly noticed them as he came back to the register. He gave them a cheery wave and then turned to his customer.

"Can I help-" the man cut Rivalz off with an irritated hand motion.

"No I told you I needed those by tomorrow morning!" The man spat into his phone. "I don't care! Yeah well that was your first mistake. Just get it done! Jesus!" Lelouch, who was standing right behind him, glared at his back and began tapping his foot in annoyance, wringing his hands in front of him again. "Yes exactly! Okay, okay good! Call me when it's all set!" The man growled and shoved his phone irritably back into his pocket.

"Can I help you?" Rivalz asked pleasantly. The man threw him a filthy look across the counter.

"Give me an Americano with a half a pump of classic." Rivalz looked at the man incredulously but kept his tone neutral.

"Do you want that hot or iced?" He asked.

"Hot! Obviously or I would have said iced, wouldn't I?" Lelouch sighed loudly behind him. The man either didn't hear or chose to ignore it.

"Right," Rivalz replied. "And what size?" The man looked at Rivalz as though he were being stupid on purpose.

"Venti VENTI!" He spat angrily. Lelouch tapped the man on the shoulder. He turned, looking confused and furious. Mao, CC and Shirley all exchanged looks, but none of them did anything to stop Lelouch.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are?" Lelouch demanded.

"Excuse me?" The man snapped back.

"I said who the fuck do you think you are talking to him like that?" Lelouch was furious, his heart was pounding and he felt as though his face were suddenly filled with boiling water. All composure forgotten he took a step toward the man so they were almost nose-to-nose. "I don't give a FUCK how important you think you are but don't talk to other people like that! That's FUCKED UP!" He said the last bit so loudly that everyone in the room seemed to be watching. The man, who had been so keen to yell at the person on the phone and at Rivalz, seemed to have lost his ability to speak. Lelouch pointed his finger right at him. "That's what I thought! You aren't gonna do shit!" The man looked utterly perplexed, but still said nothing.

"Lelouch!" Rivalz said imploringly from behind the counter, his face white, casting worried looks at all the customers who were watching. "Lelouch it's okay, relax! Sir, I'll get you your Americano, it's on me today, I'm-" the man spun around to face Rivalz.

"I want to see your manager!" He yelled.

"That's me," Rivalz said evenly. "I apologize, but what other customers say or do isn't our responsibility." Some of the color had returned to Rivalz's face. "I'll get you your coffee, and like I said we won't charge you for it, I app-" but the man raised a hand to silence him. He was staring at Lelouch again with the same perplexed expression, as though no one had ever spoken to him this way before.

"It's okay," he said simply. He gathered up his brief case, which had been at his feet leaning against the counter, and turned stiffly. "I'll just take my business elsewhere!" And with that he turned on his heel and left. Everyone was staring at Lelouch, including the other barista, who was halfway through making a shot of espresso but seemed to forget what he was doing. Rivalz looked horrified. No one said or did anything for several minutes except watch Lelouch breathe as though he'd just run a marathon. Then, from behind them, they heard a clap. And then another. Mao had started clapping very slowly, looking around at everyone in the store. More people joined in, and then more, until the entire store had erupted into applause. Lelouch seemed not to notice as he turned back to Rivalz, who was breathing slowly and deeply as though trying to regain his composure.

"If I get fired because of you, I swear to god I'm never speaking to you again," Rivalz said through clenched teeth. Mao and CC still seemed to be trying not to laugh. Shirley, though, was looking at Lelouch as though she'd never seen him before. Her eyes were bright, and she held her hands tightly to her chest. She wanted to say something to him, but it seemed like nothing she could say could even begin to convey everything she felt. Lelouch was back to looking wildly around him as though he thought he was being followed.

"I wasn't gonna lose my mind, but I was high! I was just gonna get my gay ass latte, but I was high! I'm never gonna live this down, and I know why! Because I got high! Because I got high! BECAUSE I GOT-"

"Mao I SWEAR TO GOD I'm going to strangle you if you don't shut up!" CC snapped, cuffing him sharply on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Mao cried indignantly, rubbing his head where CC had smacked him. He then changed his tone sharply as he said, "do it again…" CC gave him a withering look and he stopped. "Okay, okay, Jesus. It was funny when Lelouch was here though, come on. You know it was!"

"What time is it?" CC asked, choosing to ignore that. Mao checked his phone.

"9. Class in an hour," he said sadly. "I could just skip…"

"No."

"Oh come on where do you get off telling me to go class? You suck today." Mao folded his arms across his chest and glared at her.

"No I just have school work to do and if you're in my fucking house making noise I won't be able to get it done."

"Yeah you suck." Again CC ignored him. She stood up, left the living room and went to Lelouch's room. As she left she saw Mao stretch like a cat and spread himself over the entire couch.

Somehow they'd managed to get back to their apartment without getting into another fight. Shirley had gone back to her dorm, but Mao had followed Lelouch and CC home. CC hadn't minded; when she was impaired Mao was much less of a problem. However, the rest of the night had been spent in the living room, watching Lelouch tweak out. Mao and CC had come down okay and had been able to sleep, but Lelouch was not so lucky. Around 5 AM he'd retreated to his room to try and sleep, but CC doubted he'd had much luck. She didn't knock before entering his room. Lelouch was curled up on his bed under a pile of blankets, a tuft of black hair visible from underneath them. CC sat down on the bed, placed her hand carefully on the pile of blankets and shook it gently. The blankets shifted slightly and Lelouch emerged from underneath them. He looked terrible: his hair was sweaty and all over the place, he looked even paler than usual and his eyes were puffy and unfocused.

"You have class," CC said sympathetically.

"Really?" He asked weakly. CC nodded. "I feel like I'm going to die, I'm staying home."

"No no I have too much work to do, you need to get out of the house."

"Have you ever thought about living by yourself?" He spat.

"Obviously, but you'd miss me too much." Lelouch rolled his eyes and rubbed them groggily. "Regardless, go to class or all our friends will think you're dead or something.

"Let them." CC sighed and tried a different tact.

"Whoever you had to cut your time short with yesterday might be hoping to see you…" Lelouch groaned and covered his head with the covers again. He did have class with Suzaku today… but did he really want Suzaku to see him such a state? No. Except that… _he_ really wanted to see Suzaku. Besides, he was the only person who wouldn't know about what happened the night before. He could talk to Suzaku normally. Lelouch's chest tightened. It would be way easier to fall asleep in the back of a lecture hall than here with CC and Mao making noise anyway…

"Move, I'm going to shower," he groaned resignedly. He sat up gingerly, brushing hair out of his eyes. CC stood up and left the room without saying anything else. Lelouch trudged down the hallway to his bathroom, trying to avoid Mao and doing his utmost not to throw up. His head was pounding and he felt dazed, both from coming down and not sleeping for 24 hours. Fortunately after a shower and some medicine for his head he felt better, and when he decided he looked vaguely healthy again he headed to school with Mao. They walked slightly apart from each other, not saying anything. Lelouch wanted a cigarette, but thought it would probably be smart to keep substance out of his body for a while.

"What was in that weed?" Lelouch asked after they disentangled themselves from a crowd of people at 24th St. and 7th Avenue. Mao stopped humming what sounded suspiciously like his rendition of Because I Got High and shrugged.

"I have absolutely no idea," he replied simply. Lelouch's eyes narrowed skeptically.

"You're full of shit, Mao." Mao shrugged again.

"It has been said. For serious though I don't know. My friend who sold it to me just said it was an upper and not to smoke too much at once." Lelouch stared at him, absolutely perplexed.

"Are you serious? Who is this person?" Once again, Mao shrugged.

"My boy from school, don't worry about it." Knowing it would be pointless to ask for further clarification, Lelouch said instead,

"And you didn't tell me any of this because…?"

"You never asked," Mao replied with yet another shrug. It was lucky they had finally reached school because Lelouch was furious. All tiredness and sickness forgotten he wanted to grab Mao by the throat and throttle him. His voice shaking slightly, he said,

"Mao, I-" but before Lelouch could say or do anything Mao sprinted through the doors and disappeared. "Ugh!" Lelouch cried out in frustration and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, but stopped immediately because it made his head throb. He steadied himself and entered the building. His frustration had evaporated almost at once and he was feeling exhausted again, but still just as angry. The lobby was crowded with people waiting for elevators, and the noise was not helping Lelouch to feel better. He started to feel dizzy. He took deep breaths, trying to relax.

"Lelouch!" said a voice behind him. He turned, and then blushed.

"Hi," he said uneasily. Suzaku looked very pleased to see him, and Lelouch managed a smile in return. He couldn't help but be pleased to see Suzaku, and although he still felt dizzy, somehow it didn't seem as big a deal.

"Was everything okay yesterday?" Suzaku asked, shifting his bag to his other shoulder. Lelouch looked at him blankly for a few seconds. His brain had only just started to recover information from yesterday and put it together, and it just now occurred to Lelouch that they'd been kissing outside Suzaku's building, but then Nunnally had called… Looking back, it was very rude to not even send a text when he got home. Granted, considering his state of mind at the time it was probably better he'd said nothing. His head swam again, and he prayed it didn't show on his face.

"Oh yeah," he said, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah I'm sorry I took off on you like that, it was my younger sister who called me." Suzaku grinned.

"Aww!" Lelouch blushed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. If it were anyone else I wouldn't have, you know, just left, but…" The elevator chimed its arrival and Lelouch and Suzaku fought their way into it. Lelouch bumped into a few people for not paying attention and hoped Suzaku didn't notice.

"Don't worry about it!" Suzaku replied as he squeezed himself into the elevator next to Lelouch. "I'd have done the same thing." The elevator doors rattled closed and everyone inside was pressed even closer to their neighbors. Lelouch and Suzaku found themselves pressed up against each other, face to face, and suddenly felt awkward. "I mean, I'd have done the same thing if I had a little sister," Suzaku continued, clearly trying to say anything to keep his mind from wandering. "I'm an only child though." Fortunately the elevator went right to the fourth floor and they managed to extricate themselves from the crowd, both trying not to blush. They walked down the hallway to their classroom and chose seats in the back row. The second Lelouch sat down he felt sleepy, not just exhausted. It was a relief. He shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair, oblivious to the lecture hall around him except, "Lelouch?"

"Yes?" Lelouch replied at once, snapping out of his half sleep. He looked around and his slightly blurry vision found Suzaku.

"Are you okay?" He asked cautiously, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I just," Lelouch didn't know quite how to answer the question. "I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Suzaku looked unconvinced.

"Maybe you should just go home, you don't look well." Lelouch shook his head, which throbbed painfully.

"No no it's fine, I'll be all right." Suzaku knew he wasn't going to say anything else on the subject, but that didn't matter as their professor entered the room at that moment, looking harassed.

"Sorry! A water main exploded at 110th St, I'm having horrible luck with trains this semester!" She took a few irritable seconds to load her PowerPoint onto the projector before beginning her lecture. "So last time we ended with…" but Lelouch leaned back in his seat again and was asleep instantly. Suzaku chanced glances at him every few seconds, and always returned to his notes with a smile on his face.

Lelouch looked rather silly, fast asleep in the middle of the lecture hall, mouth slightly open, his hair all over his face… He sighed softly in his sleep and it was all Suzaku could do not to gently brush his hair out of his eyes. There was something excruciatingly intimate about this. Although they were in a room full of people, a class no less, it was as if everything going on around them was meaningless. It was just Lelouch getting sleep he seemed desperate for and Suzaku watching him to make sure he didn't fall forward onto his desk. Lelouch sighed again and turned his head the other way, the bruise on his neck suddenly visible. Suzaku bit his lip. He did feel bad about giving him the bruise, but not bad enough to never do it again…

Suzaku ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, trying to clear it. He had to pay attention, he didn't want to miss the lecture notes. It was difficult though, with the guy he had suddenly become so infatuated with right next to him, to keep his mind completely on his studies.

_Finally_, it seemed, the class ended. Their professor said something about the homework being posted and Suzaku looked at Lelouch again to see if he had been woken up by his fellow students leaving the hall. He was still fast asleep. Suzaku bit his lip again before tentatively placing his hand on Lelouch's shoulder and shaking him gently awake. Lelouch groaned and blinked a few times before he seemed to realize where he was. He looked blearily at Suzaku, for explanation, it seemed.

"You fell asleep," Suzaku informed him kindly, a slight laugh to his voice. Lelouch nodded.

"Right…" He stretched and began to collect his things.

"Feel better?" Suzaku asked, also putting his books back into his bag.

"Not especially," Lelouch replied. He seemed even paler than he had before his nap.

"You should go home," Suzaku said pointedly, though not unkindly. Lelouch knew that was the smart thing to do, but he didn't think he could stand facing CC yet.

"I know I should," he replied dispiritedly. They stood up and made their way out of the classroom, following the few stragglers who had stayed behind. "My roommate's just mad at me, I don't feel like dealing with it…" The hallway was practically empty, as everyone had gone to their next classes or out for cigarettes. They stood in front of the elevators as they'd done two days before, but neither of them pressed the down button.

"Why's he mad at you?" Suzaku asked before he could stop himself. Lelouch shrugged and Suzaku continued, "It shouldn't matter, if you're not feeling well he should-"

"She," Lelouch interrupted. "I live with CC."

"Oh," Suzaku said, wondering how he'd missed this piece of information, but then decided he'd worry about it later. "She can get over being mad at you if you're not feeling well though, right? Like, seriously?" Lelouch couldn't help but laugh.

"Says she needs the place to do school work, I don't know. I'm too tired…" He seemed to sway on the spot as he said it. Suzaku's eyes shone with concern.

"You can come to my place if you want," he said, without thinking. Had Lelouch been feeling normal he would have questioned the motives behind this statement, but he was far too tired to care. Besides, Suzaku showed nothing but sincerity. Even if Lelouch had known what Suzaku had been trying to keep out of his mind all of their class, it wouldn't have mattered.

"Are you sure that's okay? Don't you have class now?" Suzaku rolled his eyes.

"Nope, I got an e-mail from my professor this morning saying he's sick. Not sure I believe it, but that's a separate issue. You're coming home with me, come on!" Suzaku spoke with the air of those setting off on a quest and Lelouch laughed again. They left the school building, fortunately not running into anyone they knew, and walked east along 12th St.

"You're sure this is okay? I feel like I'm imposing…" Lelouch said after a while, stifling a yawn.

"Of course, as long as you don't mind cats."

"You have a cat?" Suzaku showed Lelouch an impressive bite mark on the back of his hand.

"Oh yeah," he replied darkly. "He's a bastard, but he's awesome when he wants to be. Do you and CC have any pets?"

"No, CC says I'm enough work as it is." Suzaku let out an apologetic laugh.

"That's mean!"

"Yeah, well…" They both looked at each other and smiled, the familiar warmth rising between them, and the winter sunlight seemed to shine more brightly than ever. They didn't say anything else until they reached Suzaku's building. The lucky cat in the teashop was smiling at them from the window. Suzaku walked to a small door next to the teashop, unearthed a key from his schoolbag and opened it. Lelouch followed him into a grimy looking hallway, lined with doors bearing peeling numbers.

"The hallway looks really bad, but the apartment's nice, I promise," Suzaku assured him, heading to the stairs at the end of the hall. Lelouch was looking for an elevator.

"Why are you taking the stairs?" Lelouch asked curiously.

"Because this building's a walk-up?" Suzaku offered. Lelouch's face went, if possible, even paler, but he sighed resignedly and ascended the stairs. By the second floor he was panting.

"How many floors are there?" He demanded, clutching a stitch in his chest.

"I live on the fifth floor," Suzaku replied, and although he sounded apologetic, he couldn't help but laugh. "It's not that far!"

"It's really fucking far," Lelouch corrected him irritably, his head beginning to pound again. Eventually they made it up to the fifth floor and Suzaku opened a door at the end of the hallway. He held it open for Lelouch, who was still breathing as though he'd just run a marathon, and entered the apartment behind him. Immediately a small black and purple cat came scurrying out of another room and meowed at them expectantly.

"Hi, Arthur," Suzaku said, bending down and picking him up. "Ouch!" Arthur bit Suzaku's finger and it was Lelouch's turn to laugh. Suzaku rolled his eyes. "Say hi to Lelouch," he said to the cat, who was looking at Lelouch with interest. Lelouch extended his hand cautiously, not wanting to get bitten, and scratched Arthur behind the ears. The cat rubbed the side of his face against Lelouch's hand and purred contentedly. "Oh I see," Suzaku said with another eye roll. He dropped Arthur carefully onto the apartment floor and shrugged. "This is it," he said. Suzaku's apartment was a lot like Lelouch's: designed to be practical and aesthetically pleasing at the same time, although this place was slightly smaller, as there was only one person living there. Suzaku took off his shoes and placed them carefully next to the door, and Lelouch did the same. "Here, give me your coat and I'll show you my room," Suzaku said, taking off his own coat and throwing it unceremoniously onto his couch along with his school bag. Lelouch did as he was told, feeling too tired to say anything meaningful. "My room's this way."

They headed out of the living room and into a hallway. They passed the open doors to the kitchen, a bathroom and then entered Suzaku's bedroom. Suzaku's bed was in the opposite corner of the room under a window, wintery sunlight falling across it in graceful beams. His bed was unmade, and there were clothes and books on his floor, but it was comfortable. And it _looked_ like Suzaku somehow. Lelouch smiled.

"You're sure this is okay?" Lelouch asked one last time. Suzaku spread his arms wide, a kind smile on his face.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be in the other room if you need anything. And don't mind if Arthur comes in here, he loves my bed."

"Right…" Suzaku left the room and pulled the door lightly behind him. It creaked slowly closed so it was still slightly open. Lelouch sighed heavily, his exhaustion overtaking him. He climbed into Suzaku's bed and pulled the covers up to his neck. It was extremely comfortable, and Lelouch fell asleep immediately.

It felt like hours, although it only could have been a few minutes, for all he knew, before Lelouch awoke again. He didn't open his eyes at first, he felt too warm and content. The sheets around him smelled like Suzaku…

"Lelouch?" Came a soft voice from the door. Lelouch opened his eyes and rolled over so he was facing the door. Suzaku stood framed in it, the hallway light casting a weird glow around him. A ruby red light was falling across Suzaku's bed now.

"What time is it?" Lelouch asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Suzaku entered the room, but didn't turn any of the lights on, for which Lelouch was grateful. Suzaku sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's a little before five, how are you feeling?" His voice was still soft.

"Better," Lelouch said, although it took him a few seconds to realize it. "Much better, thank you," he continued. He couldn't see Suzaku's face clearly because the light was growing dimmer by the second, but he got the sense he was smiling.

"Good, I'm glad. You can go back to sleep if you want, I just came to check on you." Lelouch felt his chest tighten.

"No, I think I'm all right." The air around them seemed to thicken. Now Lelouch was fully cognizant of their situation, it was feeling much more meaningful. He was so grateful to Suzaku for taking care of him like this when he totally didn't have to, but he also felt guilty. Would Suzaku have done this if he'd known why he'd been so tired and ill this morning?

"Suzaku," Lelouch said after a long pause.

"Yeah?"

"The reason I didn't sleep last night was because I was fucked up on something Mao gave me." Lelouch made the statement boldly, as if daring Suzaku to say something cruel. He knew Suzaku was bound to find out eventually anyway, considering the way news traveled in their group of friends, but he wanted him to hear it from him first.

"Really?" Suzaku asked at once, voice full of concern. "What did he give you? You're okay, right? Like, there was no chance of me finding you dead in my bed today, right?"

"No no nothing like that, if I were going to die I'd have done it last night," Lelouch said matter-of-factly. Suzaku exhaled sharply in relief.

"Good, I'm glad. Really though what was it?"

"I don't know, weed with some upper in it. I'm a fucking idiot for smoking it, it's just my sister said my dad wants to talk to me and it pissed me off, I don't know…" Lelouch didn't seem to realize all he'd said in the statement, and Suzaku didn't say anything at first. He wasn't exactly sure how to take this, as he'd only known Lelouch for a few days and this was the first time he'd mentioned his father, and it sounded as though their relationship wasn't the best, but…

"I'm sorry," Suzaku tried, hoping it was the right response.

"Thanks," Lelouch replied in a hollow voice. He was looking at the floor, his face unreadable.

"I don't blame you, I'd have done the same thing," Suzaku said, although privately thinking he'd never ingest anything Mao offered him, regardless of what it was. It was the right response, though.

"Thanks," Lelouch said again, looking up at Suzaku this time. Suddenly feeling awkward, Suzaku simply shrugged.

"No judgment." Lelouch felt as though the tightness in his chest had been unblocked. The words echoed in his head, over and over. Although he cared for his friends much more than he ever let on, he knew most of them would probably never say something like that so candidly. He felt more relaxed than he had done in a long time, more comfortable around someone than he had in recent memory. He felt a powerful emotion rise in his chest.

"Suzaku…" Suzaku turned. Lelouch placed his hand on the side of Suzaku's face and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Suzaku made a sharp noise of surprise in his throat, but soon every thought seemed to drain out of his mind as though it had been punctured.

'_Lelouch_,' he thought, heart beating faster and faster. He carefully guided Lelouch back onto his bed and lay on top of him. He withdrew from their kiss to see the blue evening light fall across Lelouch's face, illuminating it in all right places. Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck and brought him down for more. '_Lelouch_…'

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it!<p>

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. Fireflies

**What's up internet?**

So as you can see, this isn't a full new chapter, more a prelude. It's like, a one-shot within a multichapter fic. Or something. I did this for two reasons: my CC is still angry at me for the sexual cliffhanger at the end of chapter 3 AND because I'm having trouble with the next chapter, so I figure I'd give you something. I apologize for not having the entire thing done.

I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Also... is anyone going to **New York ComicCon/New York Anime Fest** this year? Because I am! I'll be there dressed as Lelouch in his casual outfit from R2. If you're there, say hello!

Okay enough, fic time.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass. (Please, Code Geass owns ME, amirite?) Making no money off of this, purely for my own amusement, blah blah blah. Also, the song Fireflies belongs to Owl City, but the remix I really like for this chapter is the Marlow Remix. It's hot. Really hot. And on Youtube, so check it out!**

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, because my dreams are bursting at the seams..._

* * *

><p>Lelouch moaned quietly and opened his mouth to Suzaku. His head began to spin, but this time he made no effort to clear it. His body felt hot all over, but now it was nothing short of ecstasy. He wasn't drunk, he wasn't hung over, the sensations came purely from Suzaku, and he was already desperate for more.<p>

Suzaku breathed hard through his nose as he felt Lelouch's long fingers entangle themselves in his hair. He groaned softly as he deepened their kiss, his hand ever so carefully making its way underneath Lelouch's shirt. Lelouch exhaled sharply in surprise at Suzaku's fingertips at his sides, and then his palm on his chest. Suzaku could feel Lelouch's heart beating faster and faster as he touched him, feel Lelouch grasping his hair more firmly as he kissed him. Suzaku withdrew from their kiss, his breathing shallow and his face flushed. Lelouch opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Suzaku's, his expression apprehensive. He slowly disentangled his fingers from Suzaku's hair and brought his hand down to cup the side of his face. Suzaku took his hand out from under Lelouch's shirt and wrapped his fingers around his wrist.

Never breaking eye contact, Suzaku kissed Lelouch's palm. Lelouch let out a long, breathy sigh and the blush in his face deepened. Still holding tight to Lelouch's wrist, Suzaku came back down for another kiss. He held Lelouch's wrist slightly above his head, but he didn't struggle as he kissed Suzaku back. On the contrary their kiss became more desperate as an intense arousal began to radiate out from between them. Suzaku gripped Lelouch's wrist more tightly, and shoved his other hand under his shirt again, but the smooth skin under his finger tips _really_ made him want to move his hand elsewhere.

Lelouch gripped Suzaku's shoulder with his free hand and moaned quietly again; he felt goose bumps rise on his chest as Suzaku touched him. Then, as Suzaku withdrew from their kiss for just a second, Lelouch ever so lightly bit down on his lower lip. Suzaku felt a shock of pleasure grip his entire body and gasped in surprise and delight. He tightened his hold on Lelouch's wrist and bore down upon him in a kind of affectionate predation.

Suzaku went for Lelouch's neck this time, kissing, then biting and sucking more bruises on the sensitive skin. Lelouch moaned gratefully and thrust his hips upwards. "Oh god…" Suzaku exhaled right into Lelouch's ear. Lelouch wrapped one of his legs around Suzaku's waist and thrust his hips upward, the degree of their arousal suddenly much more apparent. Suzaku let go of Lelouch's wrist, withdrew his other hand from underneath his shirt and began to undo the buttons on it, starting at the top, then moving down…

Lelouch used his now free hand to grab at Suzaku's hair again, forcing him to leave his neck and kiss him full on the lips. Suzaku grinded his hips against Lelouch and could feel his erection straining at his slim fitting pants. Suzaku felt another shock of pleasure at Lelouch being as turned on as he was. Lelouch moaned desperately into their kiss, the unresolved friction between them was driving him crazy. This wasn't going to be enough, he wanted more, he wanted Suzaku to…

He let go of Suzaku's hair, reached down his back and started to pull his shirt up and over his head. Suzaku suddenly broke their kiss and sat up so he could take off his shirt. The room had grown much darker, but light from the moon and the streetlights fell across Suzaku as he sat up on his knees between Lelouch's legs. His toned, strong chest was heaving in his desperate breathing and the look on his face said nothing but desire. Lelouch bit his lower lip in an uneasy sort of way, his own expression just as lustful, his eyes shining with emotion.

"Ah-are you okay?" Suzaku asked, gently cupping the side of Lelouch's face. Lelouch took a few deep breaths before responding.

"Yeah, I just, I want…" Instead of saying it outright Lelouch impatiently undid the last button on his shirt, sat up and pushed Suzaku backwards so his legs were out in front of him. Suzaku cried out in surprise but quick as a flash Lelouch was on his lap in a straddle, grinding against Suzaku. Suzaku threw his head back in a moan of longing and tore Lelouch's shirt from his shoulders. Suzaku wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flush up against him as he went in for another desperate kiss. Lelouch cried out into their kiss and ran his hands up and down Suzaku's back, every sensation making his erection pulse.

Suzaku brought one hand to Lelouch's chest, palming his pale skin down to his hipbones. He wanted to touch Lelouch, to please him, to satisfy him. Suzaku tentatively ran one finger along the inside of the waistband of his pants, and the reaction was immediate. Lelouch thrust his hips forward and held Suzaku more tightly still, making the demand. Suzaku broke their kiss as he continued to play with the waistband of Lelouch's pants, acting as though he was going to undo them, and then not. Lelouch let out a groan of frustration and tried to kiss Suzaku again, but Suzaku shook his head. Lelouch looked him right in the eyes again, suddenly confused. Confused and impatient.

"Is this okay?" Suzaku asked him, beginning to undo the button on Lelouch's pants.

"It's, it's more than okay," Lelouch said, biting his lower lip again. Then out of nowhere he brought his hand right between them to grip Suzaku's erection through his pants. Suzaku cried out in surprise and dug his fingernails into Lelouch's shoulder. "Is _this_ okay?" Lelouch asked, a new blush adding to the one firmly in place on his face, neck and chest as he began to undo Suzaku's pants as well.

"Yes," Suzaku said in a breathy moan, and kissed Lelouch again. Lelouch exhaled into their kiss as he unzipped Suzaku's pants, gripped his erection and stroked it. Suzaku cried out into Lelouch's mouth as waves upon waves of pleasure coursed through his body. Even though it was just touching, it felt amazing, and he thrust his hips forward into Lelouch's hand. He gripped Lelouch's shoulder with one hand, but the other was still between them, teasing Lelouch without pleasing him. Although Suzaku would have been content to lie back and let Lelouch do what he wanted, he didn't want to just leave him alone.

Suzaku unzipped Lelouch's pants and took hold of his erection as well. Lelouch broke their kiss and threw his head back with a hard cry of ecstasy. Suzaku stroked Lelouch faster; all he wanted was another reaction like that. Lelouch eagerly thrust his hips forward, desperate for more friction, for more of Suzaku.

Suzaku gripped the head of Lelouch's erection and rubbed his thumb around the sensitive tip, and he cried out again, but this time he fell forward and buried his face in Suzaku's shoulder. Suzaku felt Lelouch's grip on him tighten and he stroked Lelouch faster still. It felt so good, all he could think of was more.

"Oh god… Don't stop… Don't stop… Don't stop…" Lelouch moaned softly right into Suzaku's ear. "Don't stop!" Lelouch was pumping Suzaku so fast now it was all Suzaku could do to keep his hand steady as he pleased him. Lelouch's voice in his ear, his erection in his hand, it was enough to drive him insane, and his obvious pleasure and need only made it all more intense. "Don't stop! Don't stop!" Lelouch said again and again, thrusting forward into Suzaku's hand. He was getting close now.

"I won't stop, I won't stop," Suzaku assured him in a shaky voice. He held Lelouch close to him with his free hand, digging his fingers into his back.

"Don't st- oh god, oh god, I'm going to-! I'm going to-" Suzaku stroked Lelouch's erection hard and fast, and Lelouch bit down on Suzaku's shoulder as he cried out in his orgasm. Suzaku continued to please him until he was completely spent, and Lelouch took deep, gasping breaths, shuddering in complete satisfaction. His entire body seemed to slacken, but he lifted himself up, away from Suzaku's shoulder so he could kiss him full on the lips, his desperate passion palpable. Suzaku moaned and kissed him back, pleased he'd done such a good job.

Lelouch broke their kiss and looked meaningfully at Suzaku as he began to stroke his erection again with much more force this time. Suzaku leaned his head back and groaned openly as Lelouch pleased him. He was so intent, so forceful, so good…

"Oh god…" Suzaku moaned in desperation, drawing out the last word as Lelouch worked him furiously. He opened his eyes just in time to make eye contact with Lelouch before throwing his head back in ecstasy as he reached his own climax, crying out in satisfaction. He slowly looked up and opened his eyes, the intensity of the sensation making his mind oddly numb. He did, however, register Lelouch bring his hand up to his mouth and suck each of his fingers clean. Suzaku let out a breathy moan and then leaned forward to kiss Lelouch again. Lelouch exhaled contentedly into their kiss, feeling utterly satsfied.

They broke apart after some time, feeling much more aware of their surroundings. Lelouch carefully got off of Suzaku's lap and sat next to him on his bed. They chanced furtive glances at each other and grinned sheepishly.

"That was…" Lelouch began.

"Good?" Suzaku offered. Lelouch nodded.

"Yes," he said simply. He looked more at ease than Suzaku had ever remembered seeing him. They were quiet for a few seconds.

"Lelouch?"

"Hmm?" Suzaku turned to face him again. He was sitting right in a strip of moonlight, and his face was eager and intense. Lelouch felt his heart start to beat faster. He wasn't sure what was coming.

"I really like you a lot," Suzaku said. "And not just because of, well." Lelouch knew he was blushing.

"I like you too, I told you that already," Lelouch said, as though it were obvious. They were both blushing now. Suzaku smiled.

"So it'd be okay, if, we kept this up?" Lelouch also smiled.

"That's more than okay," he replied with a laugh. Suzaku leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. The emotion Lelouch had been feeling when he'd first kissed Suzaku had filled the room with a new intensity.

Suddenly a loud meow echoed from the doorway, and Lelouch and Suzaku broke apart. Arthur the cat was staring at them indignantly, swishing his tail back and forth across the floor. Suzaku sighed in exasperation.

"Oh for god's sake," he said, half annoyed half affectionate. "Are you hungry? Come on." Suzaku stood up, did up his pants stretched. He turned to Lelouch again. "Speaking of, are you hungry? Do you want, to go get dinner or something?"

"Yeah I am," Lelouch said, suddenly realizing it to be true. "Yeah let's go eat," he said, also standing up. Suzaku grinned.

"Awesome."

* * *

><p>Cats ruin everything. Seriously. My cat pulls this shit constantly. See you next chapter!<p>

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. And We Danced

**Greetings, internetlings!**

So school work and some personal crap ruined my life the last few weeks so I couldn't work on this, but now the chapter's finished, yay! Nothing much to say about it really, except that the ending is sort of stupid, and I apologize for that, but other than that I think it's pretty okay. Thanks to all my friends who donated all the stories everyone tells throughout the chapter! Also thanks to my technical advisor, my CC, and to my own Suzaku, who kindly provided me with some useful information. Love you both!

Also I know it's a few days late but HAPPY BIRTHDAY LELOUCH! (I've said it everywhere else, may as well say it here too, yes?)

Let's get started!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass, Code Geass owns ME. Also don't start drinking and smoking and using because Lelouch and his friends make it look cool. I don't feel like getting sued! Also And We Danced is by Macklemore and is a fantastic song.**

_And we danced, and we cried, and we laughed, and had a really really really good time!_

* * *

><p>They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Suzaku examined his hand. "I'm going to clean up first, though," he said, grinning and turning his palm out to Lelouch, who blushed.<p>

"You brought that on yourself," Lelouch said, and Suzaku looked thoughtful.

"True," he said. He turned to leave the room, pausing to switch on the overhead light with his other hand as he did so. Lelouch shut his eyes against the blinding light and opened them again after a few seconds, focusing his adjusting eyes on the door through which Suzaku had just left. Lelouch smiled, stood up and stretched. Out of habit he looked over at the bedside table for his cell phone, but then remembered it was in his school bag in the other room. He thought vaguely of going to get it to check it (CC or someone was bound to be wondering where he was) but found he couldn't be bothered. He had nothing to say to anyone except Suzaku at the moment. Instead he walked to the doorway and called,

"Suzaku?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the right!" Lelouch walked quietly down the hallway and found the small bathroom further down from the kitchen. He rinsed off his hands, looking up at his reflection in the mirror as he did so. He looked a good deal healthier than he had done that morning, and his eyes were very bright. Lelouch smiled at himself in an embarrassed sort of way and combed his fingers through his messy hair, trying to get it to lie flat again. He tilted his head to the side. A few new pink blotches had appeared on his neck, but he knew they'd fade by the next morning. He gently touched the bruise that had been there since Monday night. He shivered. The bruise was already beginning to fade, but the memory definitely hadn't. Although, what had just happened… that was so much better… Lelouch felt warmth rise in his chest as his breathing intensified, his head, heart and body full of Suzaku.

Lelouch grinned embarrassedly at his reflection again and went back to Suzaku's room. Suzaku was there, pulling his t-shirt back over his head. He turned as Lelouch entered the room, grinning. Lelouch looked around for his own shirt, only to find Arthur lying on it, purring contentedly.

"Arthur!" Suzaku cried. Arthur didn't move. Instead he looked up at them both with a "who, me?" sort of expression on his face. Rolling his eyes, Suzaku scooped up Arthur and held him on his back, like he would a baby. Arthur meowed irritably, but couldn't bite or scratch. "Oh yeah I got you," Suzaku cooed in a superior sort of way. "You're stuck aren't you?" Arthur gave Lelouch and imploring look, and Lelouch wasn't sure whether he should tell Suzaku to stop or not. Arthur meowed pitifully and Suzaku kissed him on the top of the head and dropped him carefully back onto the floor. Arthur threw Suzaku a filthy look, jumped back onto the bed and licked his tail with apparent dignity. "Ready?" Suzaku asked brightly. Lelouch nodded.

"Is it okay for you to hold him like that?" He asked, apprehensively as he did up the buttons on his shirt.

"Oh yeah," Suzaku replied, waving the concern aside with his hand. "He puts on a show, but he's fine." Lelouch couldn't help but laugh as they went back to the living room to collect their things. "What, do you think I torture my cat on purpose?" Suzaku asked, mock accusation in his voice.

"Well he tortures you, doesn't he?" Countered Lelouch in the same tone.

"Good point…" Suzaku said thoughtfully, making them both laugh.

"Where are we going?" Lelouch asked as he picked up his winter coat.

"What do you want to eat?" Suzaku returned, looking around for his keys and locating them underneath his school bag.

"Food?" Lelouch offered, shrugging and wrapping a scarf around his neck. "Seriously though I don't care, I don't really know what's around here." Suzaku thought for a second.

"There's a really nice place around the corner, if pasta's okay…"

"That's fine," Lelouch replied at once. "I trust you." He would have dwelled on how odd the phrase felt in his mouth, but what was the point? He had more important things to focus on.

They collected the last of their things and left the apartment together. The stairs were much easier going down, Lelouch thought gratefully as he descended them and exited the building. It was a crisp, clear night, and Lelouch inhaled deeply; the cold air felt especially refreshing this evening. He turned to Suzaku, who pulled the door to the building closed behind them.

"This way," Suzaku said, correctly interpreting Lelouch's inquiring look. They walked side by side up Avenue A to a café at 9th street. It was very warm and softly lit by wall sconces and candles on all the mosaic tables. Through a door on the opposite wall Lelouch could see more tables in front of a long artfully curved sofa. A young man with thick rimmed-glasses approached them.

"Just the two of you?" He asked.

"Yes," Lelouch and Suzaku said together.

"Sit anywhere you like!" He replied pleasantly, gesturing to the unoccupied tables in the room through the door on the opposite wall. Lelouch and Suzaku headed into the other room and snuck into seats on the sofa where it curved around one of the mosaic tables. They took off their winter coats and hung them on a stand next to the sofa. The young man who had greeted them had followed them and placed menus in front of them when they sat down. He said something about getting them water and then disappearing. Lelouch scanned his menu eagerly while Suzaku opened his, spotted something and closed it again, an approving expression on his face.

"I get the same thing every time I come here," Suzaku said, shrugging. Lelouch grinned.

"Hey if it's good who gives a fuck?" He replied, squinting at something that sounded good. At that point their waiter returned with glasses of water.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked. Suzaku glanced at Lelouch, who looked up and nodded. Their waiter took their orders and disappeared again.

"This place is nice," Lelouch said, looking around, and then at Suzaku, who looked thrilled.

"I think so too," he said, glad to have pleased Lelouch.

"Like I said, I'm never in this area so I don't know what's around here," Lelouch continued matter-of-factly.

"Do you live on campus?" Suzaku asked, taking a sip of his water. Lelouch shuddered.

"Absolutely not, I've heard enough horror stories from everyone I know who does," he said.

"Oh right I'm sorry!" Suzaku exclaimed, "you told me this morning you live with CC!" It felt as though he had to recover the piece of information from some mine in his head that had long since been abandoned.

"It's fine!" Lelouch replied, smiling. "Yeah CC and I live in Chelsea, so the opposite side of Manhattan."

"Ahh I see."

"Besides," Lelouch continued with an eye roll, "progressive as our school claims to be I don't think they'd allow a boy and girl to share a room." Suzaku nodded in agreement.

"How do you and CC know each other?" He asked. Lelouch thought about it, seeming to size Suzaku up before answering. Suzaku was worried he might have tried to go too far into Lelouch's _mysterious_ past again, but thankfully was mistaken.

"We went to high school together back in Massachusetts," Lelouch said. "It was boarding school, so we've practically lived together since we were what, 15?"

"I went to boarding school too!" Suzaku interjected. Lelouch's eyes lit up.

"Did you really?"

"Yeah! I went to this international school just outside Tokyo!" Lelouch now looked very pleased indeed.

"This is so exciting, you get where I'm coming from!" Suzaku nodded eagerly, inching slightly closer to Lelouch. "Your school must be way more interesting though, because it was international," Lelouch continued. "All the people I went to school with were ignorant privileged white kids." Suzaku shrugged.

"I'm sure it would have seemed interesting if you didn't live it," he replied.

"Fair enough."

"Honestly everyone thinks my life is way more interesting than it actually is," Suzaku said, shutting his eyes and rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed sort of way. Lelouch felt his insides swell into his chest and he inched closer to Suzaku too. Suzaku opened his eyes and blushed at the look of sincere affection on Lelouch's face.

"Try me," Lelouch said, firmly but not unkindly. Suzaku tucked a strand of hair behind Lelouch's ear, leaned in closer and kissed him. Lelouch smiled against Suzaku's lips and they broke apart after a few seconds.

"You're so…" Suzaku began quietly, but was saved the trouble of saying exactly what Lelouch was by their waiter arriving with their dinner.

* * *

><p>"No I haven't seen him since last night, why?" Rivalz asked coolly.<p>

"I haven't seen him since he left for school this morning, he should have been back here hours ago," CC replied into her cell phone.

"Well you got me," Rivalz replied, suddenly concerned. "And you haven't heard from him at all?"

"No," CC said, sounding as concerned as she would allow.

"Well I'll ask around… Call me if he turns up."

"I will, thanks." CC sighed heavily and ended the call. She gripped her phone tightly before putting it back into her pocket and lighting a cigarette. Lelouch hadn't come home from classes when he was supposed to and hadn't answered any of her texts or calls. She inhaled deeply from her cigarette, willing it to calm her. This morning she was tired and irritable and had seen no problem in throwing Lelouch out of their apartment, but in retrospect she knew it was a completely stupid thing to do. He was only going to sleep, he wouldn't have bothered her, what was she thinking? Besides, if he died or something, it would be her fault. She sucked desperately at her cigarette and finally felt its effects.

"Nothing's happened," she told herself quietly. "He's just being secretive, he can take care of himself." She took her phone out of her pocket stared at it. She'd already called everyone relevant, sent way too many messages… There was nothing else for it: she'd just have to wait.

* * *

><p>Suzaku burst out laughing, nearly choking on his last mouthful of pasta.<p>

"Are you serious?" He said, swallowing.

"Completely! You're lucky you don't have to take freshman essay writing classes, it's horrifying what people say," Lelouch continued, shaking his head dramatically.

"Has she said anything else that bad?" Suzaku asked tentatively. Lelouch wracked his memory, thinking of something else the offending freshman girl had said in their class together two years ago. Somehow they'd gotten onto the topic of stupid things their schoolmates had said, but between the delicious food, gentle caresses under the table and occasional kisses, neither of them could remember how it happened. A particularly painful memory reached Lelouch and he laughed despairingly before beginning.

"Well there was this one class- I'll honestly never forget this- we were talking about refugee camps and how they cause people to lose their individuality." He paused here to take a sip of water and Suzaku nodded, wondering where this was going. "And then this girl says 'well I think refugee camps are like summer camp!' ridiculously loudly." Suzaku's eyes widened in horror.

"She didn't!"

"I KNOW!" Lelouch cried, laughing out loud tragically. "Isn't that awful?" Suzaku couldn't think of anything to say, so he joined in laughing in utter despair. "My professor was about to ask her to clarify I think but Kallen flipped out and ripped the girl a new one, it was hilarious!"

"Good!" Suzaku cried, still laughing.

"Well if she didn't someone else would have, I mean, really!" Lelouch shook his head, collecting himself. "Having Kallen in that class was so helpful," he said reminiscently.

"Is that how you know each other?" Suzaku asked curiously. Lelouch nodded.

"Yeah we had that class together and when we realized we both disliked the same people we started hanging out."

"I see, and then she knew Milly, who,"

"Knows everyone," Lelouch finished the sentence for him.

"Right," Suzaku said, grinning. There was another question he was burning to ask, and it was on the tip of his tongue when their waiter appeared again.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" He asked. Lelouch and Suzaku exchanged a look.

"No just the check I think," Suzaku said. The young man nodded and reappeared a few seconds later with it. Lelouch and Suzaku paid for their dinner and left. The night was still crisp and clear, a few stars managed to wink at them through the city air.

"I should head home," Lelouch said glumly. "CC will be worried."

"I'll walk you home," Suzaku said at once. Lelouch knew he was blushing.

"No it's okay, it's really far." Suzaku rolled his eyes.

"I don't mind!" Lelouch smiled in spite of himself.

"All right, this way then," he said, heading north. A contentedness had settled around them, and they didn't say anything for a block until,

"Lelouch."

"Yes?"

"This is going to sound so bad, but, you and CC, you and Kallen, you've always just…" Lelouch laughed derisively.

"Just friends!" He continued, turning to face Suzaku. "Close friends, sure, but nothing more." Suzaku relaxed.

"Just making sure!" He said, holding his hands up innocently. Lelouch rolled his eyes and then said,

"Can I ask you something now?"

"Of course," Suzaku replied, wondering what was coming. Lelouch was quiet for a second; he seemed to be psyching himself up to say something.

"At, Milly's party," he said slowly. Suzaku said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "At Milly's party, if we hadn't gotten, you know…"

"Interrupted?" Suzaku offered.

"Exactly. If we hadn't been interrupted, would we have…?" Lelouch looked at Suzaku, both of them trying not to blush, and Suzaku returned his look thoughtfully.

"No, I don't think so," he said after a few seconds. Lelouch raised his eyebrows. "We were both drunk, it wouldn't have been right. Getting what you want through the wrong means doesn't mean anything, right?" They smiled at each other sheepishly and then continued toward the West Side, talking happily to each other. All too soon, it seemed, they reached 24th St, and 9th Avenue.

"This is me," Lelouch said, stopping in front of his building. They faced each other for a few seconds before Lelouch placed his hand on the side of Suzaku's face and brought him forward for a kiss. Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch's waist and pulled him close again. The intense passion that had erupted between them this afternoon was bubbling dangerously close to the surface again, and though Lelouch really wanted Suzaku to come upstairs with him, he knew doing so without making sure CC was out of the apartment wasn't a good idea. They broke apart after a minute, though unwillingly.

"I'll see you soon," Suzaku said, giving Lelouch one last kiss and letting him go.

"Get home safely," Lelouch said. Suzaku smiled.

"I will." He turned to walk back down 9th avenue, and Lelouch watched him until he was out of sight. He sighed heavily, but happily, his heart felt far too large for his chest again. He turned, walked up the steps to his building and went up to his apartment.

"There you are!" Lelouch had barely closed the door when CC came sprinting out of nowhere into the hallway.

"Here I am!" Lelouch echoed confusedly.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked, sounding uncharacteristically concerned.

"Out," Lelouch replied simply.

"And you didn't answer your phone, why?" She continued in the same concerned voice.

"I was busy." He tried not to look too pleased as he said this. CC glared at him, and he elaborated. "Suzaku took care of me this morning after _you_ threw me out," he said coolly. CC's expression was unreadable.

"Good, if you died it would have been my fault." And with that she returned to the living room. Lelouch followed her and dropped his coat and school bag on the back of the sofa.

"Well I'm glad you've still got your priorities straight," Lelouch said. "I thought for a second you were actually worried about me, but no, it's just you…" CC glared at him as she picked up her carton of cigarettes, realized it was empty, and crushed it. Lelouch couldn't help but laugh as he dug in his bag for his own cigarettes, found them, and offered her one. She took it grudgingly, and, realizing he wanted one, Lelouch took one for himself. CC reached her own lighter before Lelouch found his and lit his cigarette for him. Taking that to mean a truce, Lelouch asked, "did you get all your work done?"

"Yes," she said stiffly, then, softening her tone by a fraction, asked, "are you feeling better?" Lelouch inhaled from his cigarette, suddenly realizing how much he wanted it.

"Yes," he replied, matching CC's stiff tone. At this they both laughed.

"I'm going to order pizza," CC said on her next exhale. "Do you want in?"

"No I just ate," Lelouch replied, thinking vaguely of texting Suzaku to make sure he got home okay.

"So Suzaku took care of you and then took you to dinner?" CC asked, raising a knowing eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it," Lelouch replied at once, sucking on his cigarette. He picked up his school bag and made his way to his bedroom. "I'm going to do homework!" He called vaguely over his shoulder. CC muttered something incoherently in reply. Lelouch took one last grateful drag from his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray on his bedside table. He felt he was in far too good a mood to do homework, but also felt that it would be bad form to slack off in the first week of the semester. Sighing resignedly he sat down at his desk and turned on his computer to print out his work, taking his cell phone out of his bag as he did so. The screen was alight with MISSED CALL, VOICEMAIL and TEXT MESSAGE notifications. "Oh wow," he said softly, checking the texts first.

_Where are you?_

_ARE YOU ALIVE?_

_CALL ME PLEASE_

_Dude where are you? CC just asked if you were with me…_

_U dead brah?_

_Is everything okay?_

_Don't hide from CC, Lelouch!_

Lelouch stared at his phone bemusedly for a few seconds before sending a mass text to Rivalz, Mao, Kallen and Milly assuring them that he was all right. He felt a twinge of guilt; he hadn't wanted to worry them… But any guilty feelings were driven from his mind by his phone chiming with a new message.

SUZAKU

_Home!__I__had__an__awesome__time__today,__and__I__think__Arthur__'__s__sad__you__didn__'__t__come__back__with__me_.

Lelouch grinned.

_Good__I__'__m__glad!__Aww__he__'__ll__see__me__soon,__I__'__m__sure_.

He placed his phone back on his desk and began printing all the shortest readings his professors had assigned. Another text.

_Definitely!_

A warm glow filled Lelouch's face as he collected his work, flopped onto his bed, lit another cigarette and began to read.

* * *

><p>"What?" Shirley spluttered, nearly upsetting the cup of coffee Kallen had put on the table a minute before. Kallen snatched it before it fell over and sipped it protectively. Shirley looked around the school café, embarrassedly taking notice of all the weird looks she was getting from their schoolmates. She blushed slightly and lowered her voice. "Where did he go? He's okay, right?" Shirley's eyes shown with worry, and Kallen felt sorry for her in spite of herself.<p>

"I have no idea," she said sympathetically. "CC just called me last night and asked if I'd seen Lelouch at all yesterday."

"And did you?"

"No, as far as I know he wasn't at school at all. He's fine though, he texted me last night." Shirley's eyes still shown.

"I'm so glad he's okay!"

"Yeah, me too." Kallen took another sip of her coffee so she wouldn't have to say anything else. She thought it was sort of ridiculous that everyone was so concerned. Lelouch disappeared all the time, and no one was ever sure where he, or for that matter, any of their friends were at any given time. Although, it was unusual of CC to get this concerned about anything, especially Lelouch, so maybe this time was different? Who knows?

"Kallen?" Kallen started.

"What? I'm sorry."

"We should go to class, it's nearly 10."

"Right." Kallen swallowed the last of her coffee and tossed the cup into the trash as they left the café and headed up to their classroom. They sat down next to each other around the table and soon enough their professor entered, calling a hurried good bye to another as he did so.

"Hello!" He said pleasantly. He set his bag down on the table and began the lesson immediately. "So! Last time we started talking about the aftermath of the American Revolution…" The lesson continued with a discussion of the readings they had to do, but Kallen found she didn't have much to say on the subject. She took her notes, but wasn't really paying attention. After about an hour she stood up and snuck out of the room to get some air. She ambled slowly down the hallway, casting a disdainful look at the pretentious photographs on the walls, but then-

"Lelouch?" Lelouch had just emerged from around a corner, absorbed in his cell phone and wearing the same scarf he had worn two days before. He looked up when he heard his name and smiled when he saw who it was. He pressed SEND and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Hello," he said amicably.

"Hi," Kallen replied, slightly confused by his obvious good mood. "Why aren't you in class?" She asked. An odd expression flitted across Lelouch's face for a second before he replied,

"I got an interesting text and class was boring so I figured I should answer it."

"Fair enough," Kallen said, knowing he wouldn't tell her what the text was even if she asked.

"Why aren't you in class?" He countered, raising his eyebrows. Kallen shrugged.

"I was bored too." Lelouch nodded knowingly. "Question," she said suddenly. "Why was CC calling all of us asking for you yesterday?" Lelouch's face darkened, but Kallen continued. "Because normally she wouldn't care, so…" her voice trailed off and she shrugged again, but was still watching Lelouch intently.

"Because," Lelouch began, composedly, "I was really fucked up but CC told me to go to school anyway. I didn't respond when she contacted me so she thought I was dead." He shrugged, and Kallen's eyes widened in shocked understanding.

"Oh!" She uttered. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," Lelouch said dismissively. "I smoked some of Mao's weed but it had something in it. Not one of the smarter things I've done with my life!" Kallen was still looking incredulous.

"So that's why you flipped out at that guy at Starbucks?" There was a laugh to voice and Lelouch nodded glumly. Kallen burst out laughing.

"Yeah yeah yeah," he said, bowing his head as if accepting a punishment.

"And here we were thinking you were being brave! Oh my god, Lelouch!" Kallen cried, still laughing, though affectionately. "And I missed it?" Lelouch glared at her.

"All right all right I get it," she said, still giggling.

"I'm going back to class!" Lelouch snapped, waving his hands in the air in dramatic mock-despair. Kallen watched him go, and then, remembering she was supposed to be in class herself, returned to her classroom in much better spirits.

A half hour later, Lelouch left his class in an exceptionally good mood. The class had been very interesting and helpful, mostly because he had been texting Suzaku the entire time. They hadn't even talked about anything in particular, but Lelouch felt a leap in his chest every time his phone went off, and it seemed everything Suzaku said was the most interesting, sincere and insightful thing he'd ever heard, or rather read. He made his way to the elevators and spotted Kallen and Shirley heading the same way.

"Kallen!" He called. She looked up, waved, and she and Shirley walked over to him.

"Hello again," she said, grinning. Shirley looked from one to the other, apparently unsure of what to say.

"What's up?" Lelouch asked Shirley, turning to her.

"Nothing much!" She replied, staring determinedly back at Lelouch. "How was class?" The elevator arrived and they squeezed themselves into it.

"Fine," Lelouch said airily. They reached the first floor and the elevator spilled them out in front of the café, where they spotted Rivalz sitting and reading again.

"Rivalz!" Shirley called, and he looked up, smiling. Shirley, Lelouch and Kallen went over to his table. Shirley and Kallen took seats around it, but Lelouch remained on his feet.

"Hi," Rivalz said, pleased to see them. "Sit down," he said to Lelouch, who was looking very odd. "Are you okay, dude?"

"Yeah, can I talk to you a second?"

"Sure…" Rivalz said uncertainly, and he stood up and followed Lelouch back toward the elevators. "What's up?" He asked when they were out of earshot. Lelouch took a deep breath.

"Listen… I'm really sorry about what happened Tuesday night, it was really fucked up and I hope I didn't get you in trouble."

"What?" Rivalz said, laughing without meaning too. Lelouch gave him an extremely nasty look and Rivalz continued, "no no I'm fine! I just can't believe you actually apologized, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, well…" Lelouch didn't continue, but it had been Suzaku's suggestion to apologize to Rivalz. It would have taken a lot more to get Lelouch to do it on his own, regardless of how badly he felt about it.

"Thanks," Rivalz said, looking genuinely touched. "It's fine, no one's getting sued, no one got fired, everything's good!"

"Okay good, just thought I'd make sure," Lelouch said, somewhat defensively, although he did perceive how pleased Rivalz seemed.

"Yeah don't worry about it! I swear though if you do something like that again I'll strangle you. And don't think I won't!" Lelouch held up his hands as if in surrender.

"I know!"

"Good." And with that they headed back to Shirley and Kallen.

"Aww!" Kallen exclaimed, clapping her hands together in front of her chest.

"Go fuck yourself," Lelouch said without looking at her. Rivalz laughed happily.

"That sounds more like you. Anyway," he turned to Kallen and Shirley, "do we have plans this weekend?"

"No, but we should!" Came a voice from behind them. Milly, it seemed, had just gotten out of class and had come over to join them. Rivalz went pink but continued bravely on.

"I'm saying!"

"Let's not have another actual party," Kallen said warningly. "Two in a week is pushing it."

"Very true," Milly agreed, nodding.

"You guys can come over, if you want," Lelouch said easily, "we can just chill. And drink."

"Did someone say drink?" Mao had bounded through the doorways, reeking of cigarettes, followed by CC, looking distinctly disgruntled.

"Yes," Lelouch replied evenly. "CC, everyone's coming over this weekend to drink and hang out."

"Okay!" CC said unquestioningly. "Which day?"

"Friday," Rivalz said at once. "I work Saturday." He cringed.

"Friday's fine with me too!" Shirley said at once. Everyone else nodded.

"That was easy!" Said Milly, sounding surprised and pleased.

"Seriously," agreed CC.

"I'M SO EXCITED!" Mao exclaimed, wiggling on the spot. "Lelouch-" But Lelouch didn't seem to hear him, as he had stood up and waved to someone who had just come through the doors on the far side of the wall.

"Suzaku!" Everyone turned and saw Suzaku hurrying toward them, grinning, his face pink from the cold.

"Hi!" He said, looking at Lelouch, who patted the chair next to him.

"You're coming over Friday night," Lelouch informed him.

"Oh okay!" Suzaku said, looking slightly dazed. "Any particular reason?"

"Just because," Kallen said, smiling across the table at him. Suzaku nodded, and then looked at Lelouch. He wanted to kiss him hello, but wasn't sure if he was allowed in present company. He compromised by giving Lelouch's knee a gentle squeeze under the table. Lelouch caught Suzaku's eye and smiled a coy smile. The conversation continued around them and they only noticed bits and pieces.

"So we'll head over for like, 8?" Kallen was saying.

"That's fine, it's not like we'd turn you away because you came at the wrong time," CC replied simply. Kallen was about to say something else when she suddenly noticed the clock hanging above the door to the actual cafeteria.

"Oh fuck, it's almost noon!" Everyone immediately began to collect their things and called hurried good byes to each other as they headed to their respective classes. Lelouch and Suzaku hung back behind everyone else.

"Come over early tomorrow," Lelouch said quietly.

"Why should I do that?" Suzaku asked in would-be suspicion.

"Because I said so," Lelouch said, raising his eyebrows. He stepped forward and kissed Suzaku on the lips, and they headed to their classes together.

* * *

><p>"CC are these dishes clean?" Lelouch called from the kitchen.<p>

"Yes!" She answered from her bedroom. It was Friday evening, and Lelouch and CC had been putting in a last minute effort to make sure their apartment was presentable. It never got really messy except after certain parties, but still.

"Come help me unload them then!" CC emerged a minute or so later dressed in a pencil skirt and camisole. "You look nice," Lelouch said, opening the dishwasher and starting to put dishes away.

"Thanks," she said, picking up a handful of clean silverware and putting it all into a drawer. "Do you know what everyone is bringing?" She asked. Lelouch thought for a second.

"Not off the top of my head but everyone said they're bringing liquor… I don't think anyone's bringing mixers though, dammit."

"I'll go get some later," CC said nonchalantly.

"You will?" Lelouch replied, failing to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yes," she replied, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Excellent." They finished unloading the dishwasher in silence, at which point Lelouch said he was going to go change. As he entered his bedroom he wondered if CC had offered to get mixers because he mentioned Suzaku was coming over early. It was true he had been hoping for some alone time and had been plotting ways to accomplish this without CC suspecting anything, but he never expected it to be that easy. Or that she might have caught on to what was going on between them. He wasn't sure how he felt about that if she had. He knew she, and everyone else, was sure to find out eventually, but… He didn't like the idea of them all discussing the ins and outs of his and Suzaku's- was it a relationship?- when neither of them were there, as they were so fond of doing with everyone else they knew. He was good at being secretive, and he would continue to be. He just hoped it wouldn't bother Suzaku.

Their intercom buzzed loudly and CC went to let their guest in. Figuring it must be Suzaku, Lelouch hurriedly did up the last buttons on his shirt and went into the living room. CC was pulling on her coat when they heard the knock on the door and she went to answer it at once.

"Hello," she said pleasantly, showing Suzaku inside.

"What's up, CC?" He replied, walking down the hallway.

"Nothing nothing, I was just going to buy mixers, I'll be back in a few minutes. Lelouch is putting his make up on."

"Go fuck yourself!" Lelouch called after her in a sarcastically affectionate voice.

"I love you too!" CC called back from the hallway. Lelouch heard the door slam as Suzaku came into the room.

"Hi!" Suzaku said, grinning and taking off his coat. Lelouch strode across the room, wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck and kissed him hello.

"Hi," Lelouch said when they broke apart.

"Hi," Suzaku said again, smiling.

"Put your coat anywhere," Lelouch said airily. Suzaku did so and looked around.

"I like your apartment," he said simply. Lelouch felt himself going red.

"It's nothing special," he replied.

"I like it," Suzaku said again, as though this settled it. "Oh yeah, I brought alcohol!" He reached into a plastic bag at his feet and withdrew a large bottle of rum.

"You're fantastic!" Lelouch exclaimed with a laugh. "Let's go put it in the freezer. Suzaku followed Lelouch into their kitchen, still looking around. Lelouch put the bottle of rum into the freezer and then turned to face Suzaku again. "Do you want some tea or something?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Suzaku studied Lelouch for a second before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Or something," Suzaku breathed quietly and kissed Lelouch. Lelouch exhaled sharply and wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck again, deepening their kiss. The arousal growing between them felt like an electric charge surging through them, radiating out from their passionate kiss, their hips touching, Suzaku's hands running up and down Lelouch's back. Maybe it was because of what had happened last time, maybe because both of them had been thinking about this with every spare though the last few days, but everything felt more intense than it ever had before. Lelouch thrust his hips forward, grinding his arousal against Suzaku. Suzaku broke their kiss, his breathing heavy. "The bruise on your neck his gone," he said softly.

"I know," Lelouch replied, still pressing his hips teasingly against Suzaku's. Suzaku leaned forward and gently kissed Lelouch's neck, moving further and further down, but never biting. Lelouch bit his lip, the sensations teasing quiet moans and gasps from him. Suzaku gripped Lelouch's hips tightly. It was as though they were still in his bed, still… As if Lelouch had read his mind he took that moment to gently hook two fingers under the waistband of Suzaku's pants, making him out in surprise, the split second promise of relief making his erection pulse. Suzaku withdrew from Lelouch's neck at once and kissed him on the lips again, and Lelouch groaned into their kiss. It was too much, they both were desperate to-

"Lelouch!" CC's voice and the door slamming cracked through the air like a gunshot. Lelouch and Suzaku broke apart at once, both closing their eyes and taking deep breaths.

"We're in the kitchen!" Lelouch called, and thankfully his voice wasn't shaky. He heard CC walking down the hallway and swallowed hard. Suzaku turned to him; his face was still flushed. CC came into the kitchen carrying two grocery bags full of soda and juice, which she set on the counter. Immediately, Lelouch and Suzaku helped her put them into the fridge. CC caught Lelouch's eye briefly and gave him a look, which he ignored.

"When is everyone else getting here?" Suzaku asked when the last of the mixers had been put away. CC checked her phone.

"They should have started arriving ten minutes ago," she said with an eye roll.

"Oh no they're all on Mao time!" Lelouch cried and sarcastic fear. CC and Suzaku laughed.

"Let's hope-" but at that moment their intercom went off and CC went and buzzed up whoever it was. Lelouch and Suzaku exchanged one last imploring look at each other before leaving the kitchen to greet their guests. Rivalz, Mao and Shirley all entered the apartment, baring several sixers of beer. Soon after, Milly and Kallen arrived, apologizing over and over and explaining that the 6-train had decided not to come for a half hour.

"Fuck the MTA," Lelouch said dismissively as they assembled in the kitchen. He handing Kallen a beer and then lit a cigarette.

"Seriously! You guys are lucky you can walk to school," Kallen said irritably, taking a grateful sip of her beer.

"Yes but we have to deal with dorm bullshit," Rivalz reminded her, sipping his own drink.

"Fair point," Milly said lightly, and Rivalz went pink.

"So how's everyone's first week been?" Shirley asked with a smile, accepting a mixed drink CC had made for her. Everyone thought for a moment.

"Eventful," Lelouch said, catching Suzaku's eye and giving him a furtive smile, which he returned. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Full of theory," Milly added, and CC clinked her drink to Milly's and drank heavily from it. Milly laughed appreciatively and did the same.

"Why?" Suzaku asked curiously.

"I'm a Culture and Media Studies major," Milly explained, "it's all theory."

"I'm Anthropology," CC continued. "Social theory. Social theory everywhere!" Everyone laughed.

"What's your major?" Rivalz asked Suzaku, snatching the bottle of rum away from Mao before he could add more to his drink.

"Philosophy," Suzaku said. "I almost did Anthropology, but I liked Philosophy better."

"I could never do philosophy," Mao declared after drinking half his drink in one go.

"Why's that?" Lelouch asked.

"Because subtlety isn't his strong point," CC interjected icily. Mao gave her a very nasty look, but then said,

"Because subtlety isn't my strong point, I like everything where I can see it."

"Then how do you do physics and chemistry? That's all about atoms, and you can't see those!" Milly said, laughing confusedly.

"Biology. Macromolecules, man. I fucking love them." And with that Mao finished his drink and lit a cigarette.

"I could never do hard science," Rivalz said in a defeated tone. "I was terrible at it in high school. Literary Studies represent!" The room rang with laughter, and they discussed classes for several more minutes until Mao, having poured himself a second drink, said loudly,

"I propose we play a drinking game!"

"Oh god…" Kallen said, making everyone laugh again.

"I'm down," CC said, shrugging.

"Sure," Lelouch said, exchanging a quick look with Suzaku, who smiled.

"Which game?" Milly asked.

"Apples and Oranges?" Shirley suggested.

"Never Have I Ever?" Rivalz suggested. Mao pointed at Rivalz.

"This. House rules?" Mao said politely, inclining his head to Lelouch and CC in turn, making them both laugh bemusedly.

"It's Never Have I Ever, it's not rocket science," Lelouch said, but then he turned to Suzaku. "Do you know this game?" Suzaku shot him an incredulous look. "Fine! You start then!" Everyone took seats around the kitchen table to play.

"Hmmm…" Suzaku said, thinking. "Never have I ever smoked weed." Mao, CC, Lelouch, Rivalz, Milly and Kallen all drank.

"You've never smoked before?" Mao demanded of Suzaku, looking horrified.

"You can't get it back home," Suzaku replied, shrugging sadly.

"We'll fix that," Mao assured him.

"My turn!" Shirley interrupted. "Never have I ever been arrested." No one drank. "Damn," she said, drinking herself.

"Oh I'm sorry, Mao, did getting booked for possession in Central Park not count?" Lelouch interjected, his eyebrows raised. Everyone else burst out laughing.

"Excuse you I didn't get _arrested_, I just got a summons. Which was dropped later anyway, so it doesn't count. Watch yourself, bro." Lelouch rolled his eyes and lit another cigarette.

"Never have I ever flipped out at a random guy at Starbucks," Mao said, grinning pointedly. Lelouch glared at him.

"Really? So it's like that?" He demanded. Mao nodded, still smiling. Lelouch drank and continued to glare at Mao. Rivalz thought for a minute.

"Never have I ever thrown up in a train car."

"Fuck!" Said several people in unison, as everyone in the room drank.

"Do you mean in New York specifically or can this be anywhere?" Suzaku asked.

"Anywhere!" Rivalz said, and then raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because that happened to me in Tokyo, so…"

"This sounds like a good story!" Kallen said, leaning forward, and Suzaku sighed resignedly.

"Yeah I guess it's pretty funny," Suzaku allowed. He took his drink and began. "So me and my friend Gino from high school were out in Shinjuku one weekend, wow this was so long ago… Anyway we had been out doing karaoke with a bunch of people and got pretty fucking drunk. We were going to take the train back to our dorm, but the trains in Tokyo stop running at 1 AM, so we were stuck until morning. Because we were _so_ smart we decided we would just keep drinking until the first train, so we just went to any bar that would let us in without carding, and they really didn't care most of the time. The last I remember it was like, three in the morning, and we were at a bar where all the floors were mirrors and all the waitresses wore skirts but no panties-" Shirley choked on the sip of her drink she had just taken, coughed and spluttered, while Mao and Rivalz roared with laughter. Lelouch, CC, Milly and Kallen all exchanged half amused half horrified looks, not sure how to respond.

"What?" Lelouch managed after a few seconds, completely shocked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Suzaku cried desperately. "I don't remember deciding to go there I just remember, like, coming to there!" Mao and Rivalz were crying from laughing so hard, slumped over the table. Lelouch, CC, Kallen and Milly all began to laugh at their reaction as well as how utterly bizarre it seemed that someone like Suzaku would end up at a place like that. Finally Mao managed,

"Th- HA HA HA! Th-then what happened?" Suzaku shook his head despairingly.

"Well I was a lot drunker than Gino was so he kept talking to all the waitresses and ordering us drinks, but eventually I think we got kicked out, and I remember us just stumbling to the train station, and I think someone was crying… I don't know. Anyway eventually we made it there because the next thing I remember is waking up on the train home and being sick everywhere. It was tragic. How we made it home safely I have no idea, but there you go!" He looked around at everyone, nervously taking another sip of his drink. Mao, finally able to control himself, began clapping loudly and slowly, and then Kallen joined in, followed by Rivalz, Lelouch, CC, Milly and Shirley.

"As predicted, that was an EXCELLENT story!" Mao cried, raising his drink to Suzaku, who laughed embarrassedly.

"If you say so," he said, raising his drink to Mao in return. "Whose turn is it now?"

"Mine!" Milly exclaimed with a wink, looking around at everyone, and then her eyes lit up. "Never have I ever hooked up with someone at school."

"Oh come on!" Shirley shrieked from the other side of the table, blushing furiously. Everyone stared at her. Shirley sighed, drank and began. "It was a bet with my roommate! And in my defense it was with my boyfriend at the time!" Everyone was giggling but looking very impressed indeed.

"Where did this happen?" CC asked.

"The unisex bathroom on the ground floor of the 12th St. building," Shirley said to her knees.

"I'm never using that bathroom again!" Kallen said, grinning.

"No one else has done this? I hate you guys." Shirley was still bright red, but seeing the impressed looks on everyone's faces she took another sip of her drink and continued. "You're turn, Kallen."

"Right, hmmm. Never have I ever given someone a lap dance."

"Fuck you!" Milly snapped from right next to Kallen, and Shirley raised her drink.

"Thanks, Kallen!" Kallen laughed.

"No problem!"

"Who did you give a lap dance to?" Rivalz demanded, looking scandalized.

"Me," CC said off-handedly, also raising her glass.

"OH YEAH!" Mao yelled excitedly, nearly spilling his drink.

"WHAT?" Rivalz said, his face paling by the second, while everyone else burst into laughter.

"You were working?" Milly offered apologetically. "It was a for a school project!"

"What?" Suzaku seemed more confused by that then the act itself.

"It was," Lelouch said, nodding as he remembered. "Something about human sexuality and gender roles, right?"

"Something like that," Milly said, grinning. Rivalz shook his head and drank deeply.

"In the same vein!" CC said loudly, and everyone quieted immediately. "Never have I ever made out with someone in this room!"

"Oh really?" Kallen glared at CC, who grinned and the two of them, along with Lelouch and Suzaku, drank.

"Hold up!" Mao said loudly, lighting another cigarette. "Suzaku you've known us for how long and you've already scored with someone?" Lelouch turned right around to look at him, but Suzaku simply stared back at Mao.

"Jealous?" Mao's eyes narrowed and he laughed.

"Who?" Demanded Milly, who looked as though Christmas had come early.

"Don't worry about it," Suzaku said simply, smiling and taking another sip of his drink.

"Wait, Lelouch I didn't know you kissed people!" Rivalz said out of nowhere, looking slightly impressed.

"Just because I haven't kissed _you_ doesn't mean I won't kiss anyone," Lelouch replied coolly. Rivalz laughed.

"Well played, sir," said Mao suspiciously. Shirley was looking at Lelouch very intently, but Lelouch either didn't notice or ignored her because he asked,

"So are you going to tell the couch story?" Lelouch asked CC evenly.

"Everyone knows the couch story!" She replied icily.

"I don't," Suzaku said, hoping it wasn't the wrong thing to say.

"The couch story?" Shirley asked curiously.

"You don't know this story?" Milly demanded, incredulously.

"I thought everyone knew this story!" Kallen said, confused.

"Tell it again!" Mao cried, clapping his hands together eagerly.

"Well it was at our housewarming party right after Lelouch and I moved here," CC began. "We had been drinking Death Punch-" The room shuddered collectively.

"What's that?" Suzaku asked curiously.

"You'll find out," Lelouch said.

"Anyway, you know how that makes nights end," Kallen continued sadly. "So we were both hammered, and I don't remember much but I know that we ended up on your couch making out." CC and Kallen both exchanged embarrassed looks but laughed along with everyone else.

"My turn!" Lelouch said, glaring at Mao. Mao spread his arms. "Never have I ever got myself and my friends banned from a Chinese restaurant because I threw up in the middle of the floor." The room exploded with laughter and shouts of

"OH YEAH!" and "I LOVE THIS STORY!"

"That's for the Starbucks thing, you dick," Lelouch said calmly, smiling at Mao.

"OH THIS GUY!" Mao yelled, pointing at Lelouch. "THIS MOTHERFUCKING GUY. Nah I'm kidding, it was fucking hilarious!"

"What was fucking hilarious?" Suzaku asked eagerly. Rivalz, Lelouch and Mao exchanged significant looks and the girls all leaned forward eagerly.

"So freshman year," Lelouch began. "I get a call from Mao asking me if I want to go with him and Rivalz to Canal St. to get some dinner. I said of course! So Mao says he's going to pick up Rivalz from work and they'd meet me at Canal in like, a half hour, so I head over there thinking everything's fine."

"But!" Rivalz said dramatically. "When Mao got to my job he was fucking with the stuff at the condiment bar and one of my stupid coworkers asks him if he'd ever done the cinnamon challenge, you know where you swallow a tablespoon of cinnamon? Yeah. So this guy decides he'll try it." Mao held up his hands in surrender and grinned appealingly at Suzaku.

"So I try it, and FUCK THAT SHIT OH MY GOD." Mao shuddered violently. "I end up swallowing it all- ha ha ha!- and me and Rivalz head downtown. But on the train I started not feeling so good."

"I kept asking if he was okay," Rivalz interjected sadly. "But he kept going 'nah bro I'm good, I'm good!'" Everyone laughed at the eerily accurate impersonation.

"I wasn't good," Mao said, very seriously.

"They meet me at Canal and Mao looks like he's going to die," Lelouch continued, "but he kept saying he was fine, so we went to this place on Mott St."

"By the time we get inside and order Mao's looking really bad, so Lelouch and I just say go take care of it."

"BUT!" Mao looked suddenly furious. "I was about to go into the bathroom, but some fat bastard fucking ZOOMED the bathroom! So I puked all over the floor." Mao shrugged sadly and everyone was laughing, halfway between disgust and amusement. "I was fine after that though, I went back to the table and my food was there!" Rivalz and Lelouch exchanged disgusted looks.

"And after that the owner asked us, ah, not to come back," Rivalz said, grinning.

"That place sucked anyway," Lelouch said dismissively, and Rivalz nodded in agreement. Lelouch turned to Suzaku and smiled. "I hope this isn't making you never want to see us again…"

"No way!" Suzaku said, smiling just as broadly. "Anyway, my turn again…"

The night continued in the same fashion, exchanging stories and drinking, until around midnight when Milly said she needed to get home because she needed to be up early the next morning. At that point everyone else decided they may as well head out too, as everyone was very drunk. They all collected their things and thanked Lelouch and CC very much. Milly and Kallen left together as they were going in the same direction, followed by Rivalz, Shirley and Mao who were headed back to their dorm.

"Get home safe," Lelouch called after his friends as they left the apartment.

"Thanks, dude!" He heard Rivalz's voice answer from down the hall. Lelouch turned to see Suzaku also putting on his coat.

"Wait," Lelouch said, his brain very fuzzy. Suzaku paused half way through doing up his coat.

"Huh?" He said, his mind also hazy.

"You can stay, if you want," Lelouch said, taking a step toward Suzaku.

"No no no!" Suzaku said, waving his hand. "I don't want to trouble you!"

"It's no trouble!" Lelouch insisted. "You've got a long walk home, and…" His voice trailed off; he didn't know what to say after that.

"Okay," Suzaku said after a minute. Lelouch smiled. They were both blushing.

* * *

><p>Eventually I'll stop ending chapters with sexual cliffhangers. And by that I mean I totally won't. Until next time!<p>

**Reviews are love.**


	6. Block After Block

*crawls out from under bed*

**HEY GUYS WHAT'S GOING ON!?**

Yeah... so... I'm sorry I ignored this for months and months. It wasn't for any good reason either, and I'm sorry. Really sorry. BUT! I'm going to start working on this again and I assure you it will get finished. I feel like this story is too good not to finish, not to talk myself up or anything.

I've written more than this, but I figure I should give you guys something to snack on while you wait for more. Something lemony~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Ever at all in life. The chapter name is from the song Block After Block by Matt & Kim. Specifically the Echoes Club Mix. Shit is hot.**

**Enjoy!**

_It's plain that this is all me, this is all me..._

* * *

><p>They were quiet after that, but CC saved them the trouble of saying anything by walking dazedly into the room.<p>

"Suzaku's staying over," Lelouch informed her at once. She nodded slowly.

"Don't wake me up," she said, her face and voice straight, before turning on her heel and heading to her bedroom. Lelouch hid his face with the palm of his hand, but Suzaku laughed.

"It's okay," he said, taking Lelouch's other hand. Lelouch slowly took his hand away from his face. He was smiling in an embarrassed sort of way, and looked at Suzaku uncertainly. "Let's go to your room," he said encouragingly, squeezing Lelouch's hand. As if coming to a realization, Lelouch led Suzaku down the hall to his bedroom. The second Lelouch closed the door he felt Suzaku wrap his arms around his waist. He gasped softly at Suzaku's breath in his ear and the soft kiss on his neck.

Lelouch turned carefully in Suzaku's arms, leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Suzaku exhaled sharply through his nose and ran his hands up the back of Lelouch's shirt, tracing his back, which arched forward under his touches. They broke apart for a second and both seemed to gulp for air. Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck and looked him in the face. Their eyes were soft in affection and longing. They kissed again, and then released, and then kissed again, holding on for longer and longer each time. Suzaku dug his fingers into Lelouch's waist, his face flushed and his erection already straining.

"Ahh…" Lelouch began, feeling just as turned on as Suzaku, but not knowing exactly what to say.

"Do you want to stop?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch gripped his shoulders and shook his head fervently. Suzaku exhaled gratefully and kissed Lelouch again, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Lelouch groaned and thrust his hips forward. Suzaku brought his hands out from under Lelouch's shirt to unbutton it properly. He deepened their kiss as he worked the buttons furiously, palming his newly exposed chest. Suzaku brought his kisses to Lelouch's neck and he had to bite back a cry. He shut his eyes tight and seized handfuls of Suzaku's t-shirt.

Fighting the urge to bite down on Lelouch's neck, Suzaku withdrew, gave him one last kiss on the lips and dropped to his knees. Lelouch couldn't help but let out a cry of surprise that dissolved into soft, breathy moans as Suzaku gripped his hips firmly and kissed him along his hipbones. Lelouch's erection throbbed at the contact and he pushed his hips forward eagerly. Suzaku looked up at him, smiling.

"Fuck…" Lelouch exhaled, covering his face with one hand again.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku asked, now concerned.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just…" He was trembling… Heat was coursing through his body…

"Lelouch?" Lelouch took his hand away from his face and his voice shook slightly as he said,

"I'm just really turned on." Saying it out loud seemed only to make it all the more true. Suzaku bit his lip and groaned softly as he squeezed Lelouch's hips and placed more soft kisses along the sensitive skin, and then, ever so gently, on the bulge in his pants. Lelouch cried out, gripped Suzaku's hair and thrust his hips forward again. A jolt of arousal shot through his entire body, and even though it had barely been a kiss, it felt so intense, so good. "K-keep going…" Lelouch moaned and shut his eyes shut tight for a second before opening them blearily to stare at Suzaku again. Suzaku smiled and felt his own jolt of pleasure as he slowly unzipped Lelouch's pants and took hold of his aching erection.

Lelouch inhaled sharply at the touch and held his breath as Suzaku bent forward, lips parted and face flushed… Lelouch released his breath in one long moan as Suzaku took his entire erection into his mouth. Suzaku breathed deeply through his nose as he moved up and down, carefully, but deliberately. Lelouch's desire was palpable; his head spun and his heart raced. It felt as though the entirety of his body, his heart and his mind were tuned exclusively to the tight, wet heat that pumped wave after wave of pleasure through his body.

Suzaku changed his angle slightly for more pressure on the head of the erection in his mouth and swallowed a spurt of precum. Lelouch's moaning intensified and he grabbed onto Suzaku's hair as he threw his head back in ecstasy. Suzaku continued his work, savoring the way Lelouch's erection pulsed in his mouth, but then withdrew. Lelouch looked down at him, confused. And desperate. Suzaku smiled and continued to pump his arousal with his hand. "W-why'd you stop?" Lelouch gasped.

"You're shaking," Suzaku said quietly.

"Don't avoid the quest- ahh!" Lelouch started to snap, but the effect was ruined by his words melting into groans as Suzaku began to suck him again. "Just like that!" Lelouch moaned, shutting his eyes tight. Suzaku sucked hard on the head of his erection and Lelouch moaned over and over, sometimes managing "don't stop!" or Suzaku's name. He was trembling harder still, his breathing was harsh and shallow. Suzaku moved faster and faster, gripping the base of Lelouch's arousal with one hand and his hipbone in the other. Lelouch's moans became more and more desperate and he tried to thrust his hips forward into Suzaku's mouth. He was _so_ close, he just… "Suzaku! Suzaku I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm-!"

He let out a strangled cry as he came, hard, in Suzaku's mouth. His erection pulsed as his orgasm rushed out through his body like a tidal wave. He gulped air gratefully, his chest rising and falling sharply and his heart racing. Suzaku's heart also pounded against his chest as he swallowed everything, breathing deeply.

Lelouch opened his eyes and suddenly realized his hands were still in Suzaku's hair. He gently eased him up into a standing position and pulled him into an intense, passionate kiss. Suzaku exhaled deeply into Lelouch's mouth and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him even closer. Lelouch let go of their kiss and buried his face in Suzaku's neck. "That was so good…" He said softly. Suzaku's breath caught in his chest and he tightened his embrace.

"Good," he replied, just as softly, kissing Lelouch on the cheek. Lelouch shifted slightly in Suzaku's arms.

"But, what about…" He brought his hand down between Suzaku's legs. He gasped softly, but shook his head.

"It's okay," he said, kissing Lelouch on the cheek again. Lelouch gave him an incredulous look. "It's okay!" Suzaku said again. "I'm spent, I just wanted to take care of you." Lelouch's expression softened.

"Stop being self-sacrificing," he said, kissing him.

"I'm not being self-sacrificing, I'm just tired!" Suzaku looked amusingly imploring. Lelouch thought for a second before smiling.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Suzaku let go of Lelouch, who carefully stripped to his underwear and climbed into bed. Suzaku smiled and got undressed too. He crawled into bed next to Lelouch and pulled the covers up over them. Suzaku lay on his side and Lelouch rolled over to face him. Suzaku draped his arm over Lelouch, kissed him one last time, and they fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p>Awwyeah, good times ahead!<p>

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
